The Journey Home
by SBian75
Summary: This is how the story of Minx should have played out in my opinion. Not necessarily written as a soap opera with loads of drama and stalling, but more of a sweetness to it. I don't know...read it and see what you think.
1. The Divorce

**This is an attempt at an ongoing saga. I am new to this, so be gentle. I am, however, open to criticism.**

**I am writing this with an Alternate Chain of Events approach. Many situations are similar to events on air, but in my opinion, I think things should have gone differently. This is just my take on it all.**

**These characters and some s/l are not mine. They belong to AMC/PP etc.**

_This is it._ Bianca thought, as she sat in Marissa Tasker's office. _My marriage is over. I tried to see past Reese's mistake. I tried…God knows I did. We moved back to Paris, and oh…it was so amazing at first. The girls were thrilled!_ Bianca thought with a smile. _We were really starting to fall in love again, and then it just stopped. I still don't understand? Maybe my forgiveness wasn't what Reese needed? Maybe she couldn't forgive herself?_ With a pained expression, Bianca leaned forward to sign the decree and set the pen down.

Marissa noticed this and touched Bianca's hand. "Are you okay?", she asked, "I have been in your shoes and I know this isn't easy. I am grateful that both of you agreed to all the terms, and that this didn't get ugly, but I know that by no means is this a cause for celebration." "No, No it is not." Bianca's voice cracked a little, and she bowed her head for a second in a fake cough to regain her composure. "No this has been anything but easy since we first separated. But we did what we felt was necessary. Our marriage was over and we both knew it. We have to protect our girls."

"Well, the next few months will be difficult", Marissa started in, "I mean, as you and the girls…and Reese adjust to your joint custody arrangement." "Yes," Bianca replied, "I imagine it will be, but we will make it work. We have no other choice." She stood, quickly followed by Marissa, and extended her hand "Thank you for all your efforts, Marissa. Caleb was correct in recommending you! You were very diligent and very understanding of the sensitivity of it all. I appreciate your help"

Marissa took Bianca's hand and shook it saying " It was my pleasure getting to know you and your girls a little better…I just wish it could have been under more pleasant circumstances."

Bianca's face turned from solemn to somewhat jovial, showing that she could still appreciate a little humor. She released Marissa's hand and said, "Yes, well maybe we can get together sometime for a "Girl's Night Out" with Kendall?" "I would love that," Marissa said, "You know my number."

And the two women departed company.


	2. Girls' Night Out

CHAPTER TWO

A few weeks later Bianca was with Kendall and the kids in the park and they ran into Marissa. They played chase with the kids for a bit and after discussing a night out, Bianca and Marissa solidified plans. Kendall, however, was unable to commit so she agreed to get the kids together and take them to her house.

Later that evening, Marissa walked into Confusion and saw Bianca at a table near the bar. "Hi! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?", She offered, " I had to drop AJ off and go head to head with JR before I could get ready." The tone of sarcasm and frustration was not lost on Bianca. "That bad, huh?", she muttered. "Glad to know I am not the only one who sucks at love." With that she raised her glass in Marissa's direction, shot down the remaining blue liquid and then signaled for the bartender who approached to get Marissa's order.

"So what happened?", Marissa asked. "You were in such a good mood at the park? I am guessing a problem with Reese?"

"Well, yes, and no." Bianca said, "I just called her to have her look for a doll that Gabby was afraid she left behind on her last visit. I felt it was harmless enough, but somehow it turned kind of bad. Then it got really bad and I…I just can't remember where it all went wrong? I truly can't!" She took a drink and continued, "It is almost like we were going to be fine and then the next thing you know we are getting divorced via phone and internet. I just don't get it."

Marissa stood up and took Bianca's hand. "Enough of that!", she exclaimed, "We deserve to have some fun, and that is what we are going to do! There will be no more talk of JR or Reese tonight!" Then before Bianca could object, she was whisked away to dance. Marissa's antics and goofy expressions did just what they were meant to do. The girls ran into friends like Jake & Amanda, Griff and Scott throughout the night and they laughed and danced and joked with their friends. It was exactly what they both needed.

As they left Confusion, they decided to walk to a coffee shop. They start to get a little more somber as the adrenaline and buzz wore off, and they found themselves discussing their exes again. Marissa disclosed "I want, very much, to not feel so boxed in. I want a partner and a friend and an equal. I want someone that gets me, and is good to AJ. Someone that is easy to love that doesn't come with so much baggage. Is that too much to hope for?"

"Absolutely, not!" Bianca replied. "Neither is trust or respect or being devoted to family! We deserve it!

"Yeah!" Marissa nodded in agreement and laughed. And they decided that a large slice of chocolate cake would go very well with the moment as they made a pact: "Here is to never giving up on love and never settling for less than we deserve!", Bianca declared. "Cause if I have learned anything, it is that love could be around the corner or staring you in the face…you just cannot give up!"

"Hear, hear!" chanted Marissa, in complete agreement. She lifted her fork to Bianca, after stabbing a gooey, chocolate morsel and quickly devours it in one bite.


	3. Aftermath of Ricky

CHAPTER THREE

Months had gone by and life had been moving fast forward. Bianca was sitting on her couch, enjoying a little peace. She thought to herself. _You can relax…read a book…watch a show…phone a friend. That's what I will do!_ She reached for her cell and dialed Marissa.

"Hello. This is Marissa"

"Hey…it's Bianca."

"Oh, Hi…how are you?"

"I am…okay, I think. How are you? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, no…it is a perfect time, actually." Marissa replied. "I was just arguing with JR, again. I don't know what to do with him sometimes."

"What is he up to now?" Bianca questioned.

"Oh, the usual. He is just pushing too hard for us to get back together. Using AJ to get to me…same old JR!"

"Well, is getting back together something you are considering?", said Bianca. "Or is he just wasting his time?"

"I honestly don't know." Marissa sighed, sounding completely exasperated. "I would like to be a family for AJ. I would like to feel loved and cared for again. I am just really confused about my feelings and don't feel that right now we should be pushing so hard for a reunion. Ya know?"

Marissa gasped, quietly, and before Bianca could reply she said, "Oh my, I am just talking too much, aren't I?"

Bianca chuckled. "No, you are fine…I asked remember?"

"Yes, but you called me…you said you were okay?...What is going on? Are you still having nightmares?"

Bianca sighed. "Well, yeah…I did last night. I just haven't attempted sleep tonight. Just figured I would try to ease into it and was feeling a little nervous, so I called."

"Good!" Marissa said, sounding very pleased with herself. "I am glad someone knows how to listen to what I say. You need me to come over tonight? I can sleep in the guest room if it will make you feel any better."

"No!" Bianca replied. "I do appreciate it though. It has been a month at least since Ricky attacked us. You came over plenty and Kendall has come, and even Greenlee…But I really need to deal with this on my own. I promised to call you when I feel uneasy and I will continue to do so…but I don't want anyone feeling obligated to babysi...

"Hey!" Marissa interjected. "You stop it right there! I am honored to be there for you and you have helped me just as much! That event was very traumatic for the both of us and we survived it together and we will continue to get thru it together!"

Before Bianca could say another word, Marissa added. "I am getting the sitter for AJ, cause JR stormed off earlier, and then I am getting some stuff and coming over. I will not take no for an answer…okay?"

Bianca was sort of taken aback by Marissa's tone at first and nodded. When she realized that it was a phone conversation, she giggled to herself and said "Yes, ma'am!"

"Great! That is the spirit!" Marissa said cheerfully. "I am going to pick up some cake and coffee and maybe some fashion mags on the way. It will be such fun! See you in a bit."

Bianca hung up her phone with a grin. _I hate being a charity case._ She thought. _But I hate being terrified even more. I am so glad for the friend she has turned out to be. _The smile and the thoughts were soon faded by a knock on the door.

Bianca opened the door to find JR standing there. He looked tired and worn and maybe even a little like he had been crying. If she did not know better, she might have even felt sorry for him. _But I do, know him._ She thought. _And I am not buying it for a second._

"What do you want JR?"

"Hey, I am sorry to bother you so late. I was out driving cause Marissa and I had a disagreement." He said.

"I know, JR. I have already talked to her. That doesn't explain to me why you are here at this time of night."

"You talked to her…of course you have. That is exactly my point." He said. "Can I come in?" He said the words, but in typical fashion he worked his way in without waiting for a reply. "You two are so close. You two share so much and sometimes seem to be on your own wave length. I need you to help me. I need your advice. I am sinking here, Bianca. I am losing my family and I need your help."

"What exactly do you expect me to do to help you?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe put in a good word for me? Help me think of what it is I am doing wrong? Give me some pointers as to what I can do to open Marissa's eyes." He looked at her with pleading eyes and waited in silence as she seemed to ponder this request.

"I really don't think so, JR. I don't think that I should have anything to do with your relationship. She was your wife, for God's sake and if you can't figure out what makes her happy…then I certainly do not know. I believe you are trying and I believe if you two are meant to reconnect, you will. But it will be the doing of Marissa and you…nothing to do with me."

JR stands, dumbfounded and just glared at Bianca.

"I am expecting Marissa here any minute. We are having a girls' night…so I suggest you go home to your son if you do not want an uncomfortable situation when she arrives and finds you at her best friend's house in the middle of the night. Good night…and drive safely."

With that, she shut the door.


	4. Winter Wonderland

CHAPTER FOUR

On a winter afternoon, Bianca was taking some time to herself. The pressures of work with both Miranda Center and Fusion had been too much lately. In addition, she was having a hard time adjusting to her girls being gone. This shared custody was really doing a number on her emotions._ If Reese would just pick up the damn phone from time to time and let me know how they are!_ She thinks. _She knows how worried I get!_

She found herself walking through the park and stopped. With a pained look in her eye she recalled one of the numerous moments she shared with her precious girls in this very spot. "Pull it together" she muttered, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

No sooner did she dry her eyes, than a snowball came flying in from the right…striking her in the shoulder. Bits of water and ice splashed her face and stuck to her long brown hair and clothes. "What the…", she started to say and then regained her composure, considering that there may have been a child nearby. She surveyed the scene, trying to find the source of this wintery weapon of warfare and didn't see anyone.

Another snowball came in from the left at this point and Bianca tried to block it with her hand, causing it to explode and bits of ice got in her eye. She winced and moved to dry her eye with her scarf. Through one good eye and one misty, blurred eye she saw a mane of fiery red hair racing past as the attempt was made to conceal itself behind a tree.

"Oh, Counselor…" Bianca shouted, "You can run, but you can't hide!" Shrieks of laughter, with maybe a hint of fear, could be heard as Marissa ran from her hiding spot.

After what seemed like a never-ending onslaught at the hands of Bianca, Marissa collapsed onto the snowy white blanket beneath her feet. "Truce! Truce!", she begged, laughter in her voice. "I can't take anymore, Bianca. You win. I think I took one in the face!" She laughed out loud. "Who knew you had such an arm!"

"My dad taught me well and I have had many a battle with JR, Jamie…even my cousin Reggie." , Bianca said. "It was either learn to bring it, or go home." She plopped down next to her friend. "You brought this on yourself. May I ask why, you decided to pummel me with snowballs from out of nowhere?"

Marissa was grinning brightly. "Well, I saw you walking and you just seemed to be really caught up in something. You looked so sad. I couldn't let that continue. I had to think of something, and quick." She smiled a gleaming smile again and Bianca smiled too. "Did it work?", Marissa asked.

"Well, yes…yes it did!", Bianca replied. "I am so grateful for the friend I have found in you. Marissa! It is funny to think of it being born from something as depressing as a divorce, but I feel blessed to have you!" "Aww!", said Marissa. "You are so sweet! I feel the same way! I can't remember when I have had a friend like you. You get me…you really do and we have such fun…and our kids…well, they just LOVE each other!"

"They do!", Bianca agreed. "The girls miss A.J. like crazy when they are away; Which brings me to the problem at hand." Bianca's face turned solemn, again. "I miss my girls, Marissa! You weren't kidding about how hard this was going to be. And Reese does not make it easy."

"Oh," Marissa sighed, "what is she doing now?"

"Well, things haven't been easy, with her & I, since Ricky's attack.", Bianca replied

"How so?", said Marissa. 'I don't see how that affects her life at all?"

"Well, she has been holding onto the girls a little longer than our agreement permits." Bianca said, a guilty grimace spread across her face that Marissa answered with a disapproving look.

Before Marissa could object, Bianca continued. "I have kind of allowed it to happen. She worries about their safety, with all that has been going on. She worries about my sanity too sometimes. I guess maybe I have needed a little time to get over the shock, but I need them here too."

"Of course you do, but no one can blame you for trying to figure out what is best for those angels!" Marissa interjected. "You can't go too soft, though…Or Reese will take you for granted and walk all over you."

"I know." Bianca agreed. She starts to get up and turns to help Marissa. "Here, let me help you." She offered. They both reached their feet at near the same moment and while steadying themselves they sort of fell into each other.

"Whoa, sorry", Marissa said and then proceeded to brush the snow off her person.

Bianca did not respond with more than a grunt. _Something just happened in that moment._ She thought._ I definitely felt something there…like a spark. Maybe? No, what are you doing, Bianca? Do NOT go there!_ She snapped out of it.

"Oh Marissa, you have snowflakes stuck to your hair! Here, let me get them for you!" As she brushed Marissa's hair away from her face, Marissa's gaze turned to Bianca briefly. There was a flash of light through the redhead's eyes that caught Bianca off guard. Then with a flash, and maybe a smile, it was gone. Marissa continued straightening herself and all Bianca could seem to do was stare.

"Come on!" Marissa said. "We are going to find a warm place to sit and we are going to call Reese until she answers and you are going to tell her to send those girls home!" Marissa reached her hand out to take Bianca's, and Bianca reacted slightly to the touch. It went unnoticed by Marissa. Bianca caught herself gazing at Marissa as she reached for her bag, off of the nearby bench, and walked away with Bianca in tow.

Bianca followed along and then snapped out of her stupor with a slight grin and with a sigh she muttered under her breath "Oh boy, here I go again!"


	5. The Music Box

CHAPTER FIVE

Months later, Kendall was over at Bianca's one afternoon. They were having a little wine and some lunch, while the kids were playing. There was a knock on the door and Bianca answered it. It was a delivery man. Bianca returned with a small brown box and Kendall, ever the curious one, had to inquire.

"What do ya got there, little sis? Christmas is still like 8 months away…you shouldn't have!" She playfully grabbed at the box. Bianca pulled back from reach and said "Uhh, nope…definitely not a Christmas gift and also, not for you." She giggled at her sister's exaggerated frown. "It is actually just a sort of 'thank you' gift for Marissa. You wanna see?"

Kendall nodded in agreement and Bianca opened the box carefully. She removed a smaller box, filled with paper and opened it to reveal an ornate music box. "Oh, that is so pretty! Where did you get it?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I had to search for it online through some antique stores." Bianca said. "During the time with her, and the whole Ricky thing…" Bianca paused and squeezed Kendall's hand. She could sense the tension in Kendall, knowing how her sister felt responsible for putting her in harm's way. They shared a look of silent reassurance that everything was okay now. Bianca continued. "Well, during that time, she told me about her dad and how he sang her this song. She sang it to me, in an attempt to calm me. I understood the importance of the song and I thought it could be sweet to find a music box that played the tune."

Bianca sat it gingerly back in the box and said "Isn't it just lovely? I invited her and AJ over too, I am giving it to her later. I hope she likes it."

"WOW, Binx!" Kendall exclaimed. "How could she not? That is the most thoughtful and sweetest damn thing I have ever seen." Then Kendall got a look on her face and glared thoughtfully at Bianca. "Umm, now should we have a talk about when you started falling in love with your best friend?"

Bianca choked on her drink of wine and covered her mouth as she gazed wide-eyed at her sister. "What in the world are you talking about Kendall?" Her voice was still a little scratchy. "Im not in love with Marissa!" Why on Earth would you say that?"

"Well, because that is not something you give a 'friend'. You send a friend a card, or bring them a coffee. Buy them a drink when you are out, or send them a pot of Begonias on their birthday. NOT search all over the WORLD to find an ornate, and no doubt expensive, hand crafted music box that plays one specific…ridiculously meaningful song!"

"It is just a gift to show how much I appreciate her friendship and all she has done for me over the past year." Bianca insisted.

Kendall nodded and slipped in, "Oh yes, of course, and to show her how much you love her and all." Her plan worked, because Bianca, who was clearly on edge, began nodding in agreement and then obviously processed what Kendall had said and exclaimed "Wait…Wha…NO! That is not what it means. I mean yeah, I love her. I love a lot of people it's just not like…I mean really…there is love and then there is LO-O-OVE and it isn't…" Bianca didn't finish as she noticed Kendall grinning and nodding her head in mock agreement. "Oh hell, I am not fooling you, am I?" Kendall's nods of agreement turned to shakes of disagreement. And she laughed.

"Oh Binx…you have got it bad! When did this happen? Have you told her? How does she feel?"

"No, I haven't said anything and I do not plan on doing anything." Bianca took a serious tone. "She is my best friend Kendall! I can't make a mistake like that again. And she has all this stuff with JR and no…no we are just friends and that is all. And this is silly because she is straight. Yep, straight and my best friend…so that's it."

Kendall smiled and hugged her sister. "Okay, Okay!" She offers. "But you can't help who you love!"

The doorbell rang and Bianca looked at Kendall with a sort of 'deer in headlights' look, took a deep breath and answered the door.


	6. Marissa's Reaction

**CHAPTER SIX**

Marissa was greeted at the door by Bianca. "Hey! So glad you could come!" She said and bent down slightly toward AJ to give him a hug. "The girls and Spike and Ian are out back. Why don't you go on and join them?" AJ smiled and ran off to play. Bianca and Marissa watched him as he disappeared, and then turned their attention toward each other. They sort of stared for a half second and then Kendall broke the silence.

"Hey, Marissa! How are you? So good to see you" Kendall said while giving her a quick hug, not really allowing her to reply and then turned to Bianca. "Hey, I am sorry… I gotta run out for a bit. Greenlee is having a problem with the new line and wanted to run some things by me. I will be back for the boys in a little while. You girls have fun. Sorry to rush out Marissa…see ya later!" And in a flash, she was out the door, completely pretending to ignore the glaring looks of fear and abandonment that Bianca was shooting her way.

"Sorry about that." Bianca apologized with an awkward chuckle. "You know Kendall…" She stated with a shrug. "Come on in." She took Marissa's bag and set it to the side and said "Can I get you anything? Wine, coffee, tea?"

"Oh, I am fine." Marissa replied. She took a seat nearest Bianca and gestured for her to sit. "So what is going on? How are you doing? It has been a few days…anything new and exciting happen?" Bianca sat and awkwardly shifted, suddenly super aware of how obviously smitten she must have seemed for Kendall to have picked up clues. She was careful not to get too close to Marissa's space. "I am doing just great! Work is good! We got some new donors that we are super excited about. There is not much else going on. I've just been hanging out with Kendall and the kids most of the day!" Bianca tried to talk her nerves down inside her head. "How about you? How are things going for you at work?"

Bianca exhaled with relief as Marissa responded with riveting stories about all the local drama of some of Pine Valley's finest families. She felt herself calm at the sound of Marissa's voice. She watched her movements. Noticing little nervous habits, like how she rubbed a certain spot on her arm, or maybe how she blew her bangs out of her face, only to have them fall again. She could feel her body relaxing and just enjoyed the moment and reveled in the beauty of the woman before her. Before she realized it, Marissa was snapping at her…"Earth to Bianca."

"Huh?" Bianca startled.

"Am I talking too much?" Marissa asked. "Or maybe there is something on your mind? You seem a million miles away."

"Oh no, sorry…you are fine!' Bianca apologized. "I did have something on my mind. Well, I had just gotten you something and I wanted to give it to you…a gift. A thank you gift, for all that you have done for me."

Marissa blushed mildly, "Oh Bianca…you didn't have to get me anything. Oh wow…I don't know what to say." Marissa took the box and carefully removed the inner box. She glanced up with a sort of bewildered expression as she carefully unfolded each piece of packing paper. When she lifted out the music box she looked to Bianca. "This is just beautiful! Oh my goodness!" She touched Bianca's hand with an appreciative tap and completely missed the surge that ran through Bianca's face as she did so.

"No really, this is just exquisite, I love it!" Marissa continued as she opened the lid and then the music began to play. The room turned to absolute silence with nothing but the sound of the music filling the space. Marissa's jaw dropped. She looked as if she was trying to say something, but no words were forming.

Bianca broke the silence. "I found it for you. It is your song. The one you told me about. I thought this way you could hear it whenever you needed it. Do you like it?"

Marissa had tears forming in her eyes and her thoughts were flying wildly through her head. _Why can't I speak? she thought. I can't even seem to process what I am feeling. I don't think, I have ever, in my life, received anything this thoughtful…this meaningful. I don't even know where to begin to tell her how amazing this is. God if this were JR, I might leap into his arms and kiss him…but it is not. Truth is…JR couldn't even come up with something this special if he tried. No…no, something this special had to come from a deeply caring, emotional compassionate being. Someone with a smile as big as the sun and eyes so bright you almost couldn't look at them directly. Someone who would do anything to help another, someone who put helping and contributing to make the world better at the top of their priority list….someone like Bianca._

Marissa continued to stare, marveling at Bianca and the new feelings of respect and admiration that were filling her up. She was overwhelmed with emotions and then the tears began to fall. She dried her eyes, as she set the box down and rose up to wrap her arms around Bianca. Bianca sort of froze in shock and fear and then came to the realization that Marissa was in her arms. She held her…but not too tightly and took in the smell of her hair and the feel of her body pressed up against her own. She closed her eyes and took it all in. _Oh My God, I am…I am totally falling in love._ She thought and then with a start she pushed Marissa away from her, gently, and said, "Are you okay? Are you crying? What is wrong?"

Marissa collected herself and looked Bianca in the eyes and said, "No…I mean, yes, I am crying…but no, I am okay. This is just such a beautiful gift and I am so touched and it just brings back so many memories and I just love it. Thank you so much!"

Just then, there was a slam as the door busted open and five very hyper sweaty children came storming through the door. Almost in unison, they declared " I am hungry!"


	7. A Friend In Need

CHAPTER SEVEN

Bianca was sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed. Miranda had just fallen asleep and Bianca was just enjoying watching her. "She is so sweet and serene." Bianca thought with a smile. "I cannot believe how much you have grown, my little angel." She whispered and with that she leaned in and gently kissed her child's forehead. She walked over to the bedside of Gabby and pressed her lips to her daughter's temple after adjusting her blanket.

Bianca crept quietly, backwards out of the girls' room and closed the door. She walked through the house, turning out lights and double checking door locks. As she made her way into the living area, she grabbed her book and a throw and curled up on the couch. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes momentarily. Her thoughts turned from her sleeping children to Marissa. She had seen her earlier that day at lunchtime. They had a lovely time at Krystal's. Bianca thought that Marissa looked amazing in the blue blouse, with her hair pulled back and a deliciously snug pair of jeans on. She was quite surprised that she even remembered all that was said.

"JR is taking me out tonight!" Bianca recalled Marissa saying. "He has this amazing evening planned. I have got to admit, that I am a little intrigued. He has been pretty sweet lately and not as aggressive. Maybe he is indeed changing and really taking my feelings into consideration."

Bianca remembered how her heart sank at the sound of those words. She was falling so in love with Marissa and fighting a daily battle to keep her emotions in check. To hear about things turning around for Marissa & JR, well…that was great, if it did in fact make Marissa happy. _But does it? I swear sometimes I feel like I see something in her eyes. Like some hint of her waiting for me to jump up and whisk her away. Like she is testing me with all these stories of JR. Testing and waiting to see if I will speak up._ Bianca opened her eyes and contemplated those thoughts for the hundredth time that night. _No, no…see, Bianca? There you go again. Fantasies and projecting your feelings are going to cost you your best friend._ Bianca shut the door in her mind, no longer open to this line of thought, and just as she picked up her book there was a knock upon the door.

Bianca stood up and walked to the door, a little wary of who could be dropping by. She partially opened the door and found Marissa sitting slumped on a bench near the door. She was dressed up and yet seemed to be sobbing uncontrollably. There was no sign of JR anywhere. She threw the door open completely and rushed to Marissa's side. Bianca wrapped her arm around Marissa as she sat beside her friend.

The thoughts that raced through Bianca's mind were those of protector and less of just a friend. She was feeling very protective right now and almost swore to inflict pain upon whichever person, or persons, were responsible for making her strong and beautiful friend turn into this vulnerable mess. "What is wrong, M?" Bianca spoke softly. "What happened? I thought you were out with JR tonight? How did you get here?"

Marissa just continued to cry and turned herself into her friend's shoulder. Bianca said "It's okay. You can answer when you are ready. I am here and you are not alone. I will be here as long as you need." Then she gave her a little squeeze and leaned back against the stone wall.

After what easily had been thirty minutes, Marissa's sobbing seemed to be winding down. She also seemed to be trembling. Bianca stood up, pulling Marissa with her and guided her into the house. She helped Marissa to the couch where she sat before and wrapped her throw around Marissa's trembling figure. She took a seat beside her and softly rubbed Marissa's back with one hand.

Marissa spoke quietly. "I was with JR. We started out with a lovely dinner at some very expensive Italian place that I never heard of. Everything was in Italian and he was making a big show by ordering fancy wines and such and at first I thought it was cute. I mean I know he was trying to impress me, but then he seemed to just not be listening. He was suggesting food for me and ordering things. Then we saw Scott and Madison there and he just seemed annoyed and would not stop talking about Scott and glaring at him. I would try to defend Scott or change the subject entirely. This didn't help. He would start questioning my feelings and it was just awful."

Bianca felt there was more, so she just nodded for Marissa to continue and took her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

Marissa continued. " I was wanting to go home and he started apologizing and then begging. He said he would make it up to me. He had acquired some tickets to some new play. It is apparently all the rage and he swore up and down that I would love it. So I felt bad, and tried to give him another shot. We went to see this play..." She paused and appeared as if tears were forming again. Through a pained whisper she continued. "It's called 'Angel's Breath'."

At the mention of the play, Bianca gasped and pulled Marissa, who was crying again, back into a hug._ I know exactly which play that is._ She thought to herself. _What an ass! What a selfish inconsiderate ass. In all his attempts to impress his ex-wife, did he even do an ounce of research? Taking Marissa to a play about dealing with the loss of a parent through a car accident…knowing that is a reality that she has been struggling with for years? He couldn't possibly have bothered to check. Not even JR is that callous._

Bianca's embrace had grown tighter, without her even realizing. Marissa held on though. She didn't mind it much at that point. She felt safe and protected and very loved in the moment. She sighed, and thought,_ I just feel so safe right now. I know this probably isn't considered normal friend behavior…but I don't want to be anywhere else. I certainly do not want to see JR. I just had to see Bianca. I care about her, I mean it isn't like that…at least, well I have never felt that way before. I would think if I were gay, I would have had some clue prior to now._ She got frustrated and buried her head in Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca received her and although she knew her friend was in pain, she couldn't help but smile a little at the way it felt to hold her like that. Bianca was thrilled to be able to hold on, so tightly, and so close. She could feel Marissa's body as she breathed and felt Marissa's warm breath on her neck. She could feel herself getting somewhat aroused by the touch and feel of the beautiful woman that was so very close. She began to absent-mindedly stroke Marissa's hair and rubbed her hands up and down her back.

Marissa got a shiver at Bianca's touch and she was suddenly very aware of the hands that carresses her. It had been a good while since she had been this close to anyone and she sort of went along with it. She relished the affection and attention. _This is Bianca._ She reminded herself. _She is a woman and your best friend. Think about this. That is the point though… she is my very best friend and at this point in my life I don't think there is anyone who understands me as well as she does. And she listens to me and actually cares about what I am saying and she is thoughtful and funny and warm and just gorgeous, if I am being realistic. Everybody would agree and yes she is a woman…but when I am with her, I feel so…so complete. I feel like I can do anything, attempt anything. She makes me feel strong and proud and safe. She makes me feel like I am home, no matter where we are, as long as she is there…I am home._

Marissa pulled away from Bianca and looked up into her face. She kept her hands still firmly pressed to Bianca's back…like she was not sure she was ready to be let go. Bianca was frozen now. She looked at Marissa and became momentarily lost in her eyes. _What does she need from me now?_ She wondered and asks, " Are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"


	8. A Mistake?

CHAPTER EIGHT

" Are you going to be okay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Marissa processed the words briefly, then she nodded and slowly inched her face closer and closer to Bianca's. Bianca was so mesmerized that, that she followed and raised her hands to cup Marissa's face. She pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. They entrapped each other with their mouths. Their hands were moving now, slowly at first, and then they grow more wild and carefree as the kiss grew more intense. They roamed freely, exploring the new territories of each other's bodies. Bianca worked her hand down to Marissa's side and rubbed and squeezed. She delighted in the reactions that she received in response. Marissa ran her hands through Bianca's hair. She stroked her face and worked her way down to Bianca's ass...rubbing it and giving it a playful squeeze.

Without really noticing, the pair had now moved backwards on the couch, and Marissa was now laying atop Bianca. She was completely overwhelmed by the feelings coming over her body. She was touching Bianca's stomach and sending delightful chills throughout Bianca's body. Their legs were wrapped together in a wild tangle and Marissa began to writhe around like a woman possessed. She felt Bianca beneath her and she subconsciously began to thrust and push herself into Bianca. She felt the burning sensations start to dominate her body and her impulse control was all but gone. Their kisses became desperate, and wanting, and Marissa finally felt as if she could no longer take any more. She needed something from this woman…she needed it immediately. She reached for the drawstring on Bianca's pants.

Bianca was completely engulfed at that point, she was in awe of Marissa's beauty. She was lost in her eyes. She became swept up in the passion, and desire, and overwhelmed by the delicious taste of Marissa's kisses and skin. She wanted so much more. She felt Marissa come alive on top of her. She felt the animal desire escape and yet she was also caught up in this mess of confusion. Suddenly, Marissa went for Bianca's drawstring and Bianca was jolted back to reality. She sat up, pushing Marissa back and off of her. "No…this is a mistake!" She exclaimed.

Marissa looked confused, and hurt, and frustrated at Bianca. Before she could say anything, Bianca said, " This is not right, Marissa. You know it. You are straight and you are going through something right now and I will not take advantage of you. You are my best friend and can't lose you to something like this."

Marissa managed to find her voice, but she was unsure of how she felt._ I wanted this. Didn't I?_ She thought to herself. _I love her…I do, she is my best friend and what is not to love? But no, she is right. I am attracted to men, and I am very upset…and emotional…and I was letting emotions confuse things. That has to be it. I had a little to drink earlier tonight…and she is a dear and special friend and I just got caught up in the moment. That has to be the explanation._

"You are right, Bianca! " Marissa agreed and did not see the flash of pain across Bianca's face. "I am sorry that this happened. I guess I am just overwhelmed and got caught up in something. I apologize, this should not have happened. You are my very best friend and I hope this is something we can just forget ever happened."

_Wow!_ Bianca thought. _That is not what I was hoping for. If she had shown even the slightest hint that what I thought and felt were real, then maybe we could have figured this out. She didn't even object a little. I guess I was wrong about what I thought I saw._

"Yes…" Bianca spoke up. "It is my fault too. I hope you don't feel like I was taking advantage. I am sorry. Maybe you should just go sleep in the guest room…it is late. Tomorrow we can start a new day and start over. How does that sound?

Marissa nodded in agreement, but her thoughts were reeling in her head, and her body was telling her otherwise, as she picked herself up and headed off to sleep. _What the hell was that about?_ She continued to ponder as she made her way back to the guest room.

Bianca threw her head back and covered her face with her hands and began to cry.


	9. Avoiding The Truth

CHAPTER NINE

Bianca sighed, rubbed her temple and answered her daughter's questions once more…attempting to not lose patience. "Miranda, sweetie…We cannot go to see AJ right now, because Mommy has stuff to do. You see him at school all the time and honestly, I don't even know where he is staying tonight."

"I think he is at his Daddy's because he said that he and his Daddy and his Mommy have been hanging out almost every day. He thinks that his Daddy and his Mommy are getting back together, so they can be a family. He told me that." Miranda stated very matter-of-factly.

Bianca did her best to hide her shock, and replied sternly. "Well that is good for AJ, but we are still not going." Miranda picked up the hint that her Mom was very serious, and dropped. Bianca, however, felt the knot in her stomach forming._ It's been weeks since the two of you have talked._ She thought. _You knew this was going to happen. You made a stupid move and now you have chased off your best friend. You have been 'too busy' or played phone tag for a while now and it is very clear that she is moving on with JR. Did you ever really think that she was just going to change instantly and run off to "Neverland" with you?_

Bianca was so confused. _Surely, they are not getting back together_? She thought._ It wasn't very long ago, that they JR had made a horrible mistake that hurt Marissa so badly to begin with…How could she possibly have healed from that and taken him back so soon?_ Bianca pulled over at Krystal's. She was feeling a little guilty for being so harsh on Miranda. "Hey, girls?" Bianca said, "What do you say we get some cheese fries?" The girls shouted "YES!" in unison.

They were sitting at the counter having a blast. Bianca was laughing hysterically at a joke that Miranda had told her and they are interrupted by AJ running up to greet Miranda. As Bianca registered his arrival, her stomach turned and she looked toward the door to find Marissa standing there.

Marissa approached and touched Bianca on the shoulder. "Hey, I have missed you!" Marissa exclaimed. " I haven't seen you in weeks and we just seem to keep missing each other."

"Yeah." Bianca said, appearing a little uncomfortable. "I have just been swamped at work and all. We have a fundraiser coming up and it has just been crazy."

Marissa leaned forward into Bianca and lowered her voice then she asked, "Hey, are we okay? I have been wanting to talk with you. I really think there are things we should discuss."

"Oh, yeah…" Bianca replied. "We are fine…really. I mean yeah, we can get together and talk, I just have been really…"

"Really busy, I know." Marissa interjected. "Bianca I know you have been avoiding me. Something happened that night and we haven't handled it right. I really think we need to discuss it all."

"Marissa, I'm sorry I…" Bianca started, but just then, JR entered the restaurant. Bianca froze up and watched JR come over and join in. He puts his arm around Marissa and said "Good afternoon, ladies! Bianca, it is so nice to see you!"

"Yes…" Bianca said and stood to leave. "Yes, it's good to see you, JR! I hate to run but I have some errands to take care of. I will see you around. Bye." And after gathering the girls, she headed out the door.

Marissa was still sort of in shock at the abrupt departure. She brushed JR's arm off of her and glared at him. He got the message, defensively put his hands in the air and went over to play with AJ. _I don't know how I am ever going to process all of this if I never get the chance to work through it all with Bianca._ Marissa thought to herself. _Damn JR! He is always manipulating situations. He knows damn well that I am done with him and he is still trying to pretend that everything is perfect. AJ is beyond confused, and now Bianca. Oh, what she must be thinking after his little display. I have got to figure this out. And then if it means I have to hold her down, I will have my say!_


	10. Running From The Truth

CHAPTER TEN

Bianca sat quietly at a desk in the offices of Fusion. She was intently studying some financial reports. Her thoughts, strayed yet again, from the work before her. She sighed, as she picked up her cell phone. "Still nothing" she muttered, mildly irritated that she had yet to hear from Reese today. She cringed when the word 'Ex-Wife' came into her mind. _She was supposed to be my wife, my love…forever. Then she hurt me, just like Maggie hurt me. It took time, but I found my way back and have found someone worth loving and now I am hurting again._

"Oh Bianca, this is a dance you have been doing far too often, Bianca", She muttered to herself, "Tonight, you are going to change things."

A brilliant notion came to her mind while she sat reflecting on her life before Reese…before Lena…before Maggie even. She recalled one of her first adventures after coming out. How she would sneak off to bars with her friends. She laughed recalling the time Leo & Greenlee caught her._ I'm so glad that am at a point where I can laugh about it._ She thought to herself._ Greenlee calling me 'LesBianca'…she can be such a bitch. _She thought with a laugh.

_I'm so tired of meeting the same groups of people. Pine Valley is not exactly the gay mecca of the world.__ I am going out. It may be a horrible idea, but that is what I need. A night out, far from all the familiar faces of Pine Valley. I need to get some distance between me and thoughts of Marissa. She smirks. Who knows? Maybe I will meet the girl of my dreams?_

She dropped everything and headed home. After finding a knockout top and the best fitting jeans she owned, she was off on her new adventure. When she arrived at the bar she was surprised that it was still like she remembered. She worked her way through the crowd. She did her best to appear that she was not nervous as hell. "Maybe this wasn't such a good thought." She muttered. "I need a drink. That is what I need." She made her way to the bar and ordered a cocktail. Then she scanned the crowd for anyone that could catch her eye.

_There are so many beautiful women here, tonight._ She thought. She moved her attentions from a gorgeous tall Latin woman, to a petite blond with spiky hair and gorgeous legs. She then saw a couple dancing on the floor. The taller of the two women was an absolutely gorgeous brunette. She was tall, with long legs, and the most gorgeous long hair. _That woman is amazing!_ Bianca gasped, as she studied the woman's movements. She took a few more drinks, after she let her imagination get away from her, and then moved her gaze to the other woman. This one was slightly shorter. She had a beautiful figure and gorgeous red hair. "That is the last thing I need…another red-head." She smirked

As she watched the couple, she noticed the red-head seemed far more nervous in comparison to her suave partner. The brunette was getting 'handsy' and it appeared that the red-head was not on-board with that. She backed away. Yet, as she moved away from the dance floor, Bianca caught a glimpse of something. There was something about her movement that reminded her of Marissa. She had a twitch in her belly when she saw a little glimpse of the woman's face. _Oh, My God!_ Bianca thought. _I'm so messed up I am seeing her everywhere now. This is ridiculous!_ She took another drink and returned her gaze to the direction of the red-head, but could not find her.

Bianca finished her drink and headed to the Ladies Room._ I need to freshen up and just get out of here._ She told herself. _I am so not ready for this_. She made her way in and was stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair was Marissa. She looked at Bianca through the mirror, her mouth agape and Bianca returned her glare. They were frozen for a moment. Bianca's shock wore off and she was consumed by confusion and shock and maybe a little anger. She turned to exit and made a bee line headed to the door of the bar.

Marissa ran after her, grabbed her by the arm and turned Bianca to look her in the eye. "Do not run from me anymore!" Marissa shouted at Bianca. "I can explain this and we really need to talk." Bianca was still fuming and was full of overwhelming emotions. She nodded, though, and they walked to a corner table.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"What the hell is going on, Marissa?" Bianca broke the silence. "You are straight. You jump all over me and then agree it was a mistake and then the next thing I hear you are back with JR and now you are at a bar dancing with some woman! What is going on?"

"Whoa…hang on!" Marissa replied. "We BOTH were involved that night and YOU were the one who stopped it. You said it was a mistake and I went along with it because I was afraid of what was going to happen to our friendship. I have been trying and trying to get in touch with you, but you won't talk to me."

Bianca's face turned a little less angry as a tint of guilt washed over her features.

"What about JR?" Bianca asked.

"Not long after that night, I made it very clear to JR that it was over and he is still playing games. I spent some time with him and AJ to try and slowly break it to AJ that his Mommy and Daddy were not getting back together. JR twisted it and ended up confusing AJ."

Marissa looked thoughtfully at Bianca and her voice turns softer. "I don't love JR, and I know it. I have feelings for someone else." She held her gaze on Bianca and it was deep and penetrating and Bianca just stared at Marissa.

"What are you saying?" Bianca asked, distressed about where this is going.

"I am saying what I realized I felt that night, Bianca." Marissa replied. " I am saying what I have been trying to tell you for weeks now. It's the very reason I came to this bar tonight…to try to figure things out in my head. I am falling in love with you Bianca!" She stood and walked over to Bianca, took her hand and pulled her up. Bianca still seemed to be processing everything but her tension had softened.

Marissa repeated herself. "I am falling in love with you! Are you hearing me? I don't think that our night was a mistake. I was just scared about what everything meant. I didn't know what you wanted and I didn't want to lose you. I was very confused, because I have never thought about women this way. After my experiences tonight, I am not sure I feel anything for 'other women'. But what I do know, is that with you, the lines are blurred. With you, I can do anything. With you I am safe and loved. With you I am home!" She slipped her arms around Bianca's waist and laid her head on Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca had tears welling up in her eyes now. She ran her hands through Marissa's hair and kissed her forehead. She whispered, "Marissa, how could you not know? How could you not see that I have been in love with you for months?" Marissa straightened up and looked Bianca in the eye. "What? I.." She replies. "How come you never said.." Bianca cut her off, "Because I was scared too. I have been hurt so much and lost so many people that were my friends too. It is hard enough to lose a lover, but losing my best friend…I just don't think I could handle that again."

Marissa smiled and kissed Bianca on the cheek. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you and care for you." She kissed Bianca's other cheek. "I say we make a pact to always be as honest as possible and I think we can get through anything together." She smiled again and leaned in to kiss Bianca.

Bianca smiled brightly. She was reeling from everything she had just heard. She wrapped her arms around Marissa and moved her own lips to Marissa's waiting kiss. She kissed her softly and delicately at first, and then Marissa begins teasing Bianca's lips with her tongue. Bianca accepted it willingly. Their kisses became hard and forceful. Their hands began to explore again, groping wildly. Marissa held tightly to Bianca's body and pressed her so close against the nearby wall, she can swore she could hear Bianca's pulse.

Marissa ran her tongue along Bianca's neckline and gave her earlobe a little flick. She felt Bianca tremble from her touch. Marissa whispered in Bianca's ear. "Umm…Now where were we?" and pulled back to look her in the eye. A devilish grin spread across her face.

Bianca's face flashed with a hunger lust so intense it momentarily frightened Marissa. Her breath caught just as Bianca kissed her once more and took her by the hand, dragging her from the bar.


	12. A New Experience

CHAPTER TWELVE

Bianca was breezing through the parking lot, Marissa still trying to keep pace behind her. Marissa was laughing and trying her best to keep up out of fear of losing her arm. She pulled back, causing Bianca to turn and face her. Marissa pulled her into another deep kiss. Bianca grabbed Marissa tightly and leaned her against a nearby car. She ran her hands up from Marissa's ass…up her back…and stroked her fingers through Marissa's fiery locks until she got a fistful and pulled it taught. Marissa's head went back and she released a slight moan. With her neck now exposed, Bianca began to place tiny kisses all along Marissa's flesh.

Marissa was almost purring with pleasurable moans as Bianca inched toward her lips. Bianca kissed her and pulled away, biting Marissa's bottom lip as she held her gaze. Pain and ecstasy danced across Marissa's eyes as Bianca released her lip and both women's mouths turned up into sly grins. "Where is your car?" Bianca asked, a little impatience and frustration in her voice. 'I didn't bring one." Marissa responded. "I know it is far away, but I had a cab bring me because I was paranoid about gossip getting out before I could tell anyone." She got a slightly embarrassed look and grinned even wider when she saw the amusement in Bianca's eyes.

Bianca got a lusty look in her eye and smiled. "Good." She said. "Get in my car!" Marissa smiled and rose off the car she had been perched on. The two practically sprinted to Bianca's car. This time Marissa pinned Bianca against the door of her vehicle, from behind, as Bianca struggled to unlock the door. Marissa ran her hands up and down Bianca's sides…squeezing her ass…stroking down her thighs and back up her center.

After dropping the keys a few times, Bianca turned and gently pushed Marissa back a step and held her arms against her sides. "Hold that thought" She said. Then proceeded to open the door and turned around and gave Marissa another hug and a soft kiss on her lips. "Umm, In case you haven't caught on, I am taking you home with me…Get in!" Marissa smiled and nuzzled her nose against Bianca's face and then moved around the car to get in.

What felt like hours later, Bianca opened the door, her arms around Marissa's waist. She used Marissa's body to push the door open and backed her in slowly, never separating their wanting lips from each other. They reached the living room and Bianca pulled away momentarily to start unbuttoning Marissa's blouse. She removed the blouse and started kissing her neck and shoulders…her hands fumbled with Marissa's bra. Once it was removed, Bianca stood back and took in the sight before her.

Marissa bit her bottom lip and reached out to grab Bianca's shirt and pulled her close, again. Their lips met and Bianca's hands explored Marissa's naked flesh. Her mouth traveled down along Marissa's neckline as her hand cupped Marissa's breast. She worked downward until her lips met Marissa's waiting nipple. She encircled the firm, supple mound of flesh with her tongue and then let it fill her mouth. Marissa let out a low throaty moan and muttered, "I want you now, Bianca." The embrace was broken as Marissa pulled Bianca's shirt over her head and Bianca stood as both women removed the remainder of their clothing in frenzy.

They came together and Bianca eased Marissa over the arm of the sofa, laying atop her. "You are so very perfect, Marissa." She sighed. Marissa blushed and nuzzled Bianca. "No, really, your body feels absolutely perfect against mine." Bianca continued. "I never could have imagined this. I love you, Marissa!"

Marissa softly kissed Bianca and looked into her eyes while cupping her face. "I love you, Bianca. I do! I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. But I know now, and I want you." She looked more intently at Bianca and said. "Make love to me."

Bianca attacked Marissa's lips with her own…their kisses, bruising, and passionate. Her hands explored Marissa's flesh and her lips kissed and caressed Marissa, causing delightful moans and exclamations. Marissa felt the weight of Bianca's body moving above her and felt the teasing warmth against her waiting center. She subtly eased Bianca's head downward and then caught her breath as she felt Bianca's tongue trailing across her belly and reaching her hot wet folds.

Marissa moaned and dug her fingers into the side cushions while she bit her bottom lip and threw her head back to keep from emitting screams that could be heard throughout Pine Valley. Bianca lost control as the tastes and feel of her love now overcame her senses. She pleasured Marissa, relentlessly lapping up her taste and inhaling the smell of her flesh. She pushed and probed harder with her tongue and fingertips as Marissa convulsed and screamed as she came violently. With a tremble, Bianca felt Marissa's body relax beneath her.

She crawled the length of Marissa's body administering delicate kisses along the way. She looked into Marissa's eyes and said "I love you!" and then laid her head on Marissa's chest.


	13. A More Perfect Union

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Marissa laid on the couch, chest heaving. She was very aware of Bianca's body, but her senses were so alive and tingling, she couldn't distinguish where she ended and Bianca began. She felt her chest lower with every exhale as Bianca's expanded with every breath. _Perfect._ She thought _Perfect rhythym…perfect fit…perfect love._ As her breathing began to steady, a smile slowly crept across her face. She raised her arms, now fully aware of how tightly they were clenched into the cushions. With a quick stretch of her hands she began to stroke Bianca's hair.

Bianca, in an awestruck haze from what they just shared, raised her head from Marissa's dampened bosom. Her eyes, like brown pools of light, gleamed warmly up at Marissa. Bianca's lips curled into a smile almost as big as Marissa's and with a quiet whisper, Bianca said, "Careful Marissa, with a smile like that, I may be forced to do that again."

"Mmm…" Marissa let out a low moan, and with dreamy eyes and a raspy voice, she says "Careful what you threaten there, I may hold you to it!" The women just gazed into each other eyes for awhile. Marissa could sense the questions in Bianca's eyes. _Was it really okay? Was it too different? Was it enough?. _Marissa stroked her finger along Bianca's jawline and with a serious tone said, "Say it, Bianca. Ask me what you are thinking."

A blush came over Bianca's pale skin and she buried her face in Marissa's bosom. With a contemplative look and a tender kiss to her lover's breast, she looked up and began to speak. "I just want to know that you are really okay. I mean, this was a pretty big deal and I can't help but wonder if it was what you were expecting?"

Marissa playfully mouthed an "Ohh", and her face turned a little more serious. After pausing for a moment, and pretending to not notice Bianca's eyes growing wide with anticipation, she said "No, I wouldn't say that was what I was expecting at all." The sudden change in Bianca's features was so obvious and so heartbreaking that Marissa let out a giggle because she could no longer hold up her charade. "Bianca…Honey!" She said, taking Bianca's face in her hands. "It was beyond ANYthing that I ever comprehended. The way you touched me and the feelings you brought out in me…" Marissa bit her lip and threw her head back as she recalled the sensation of being in Bianca's hands. "They were unlike anything I have ever experienced. I swear. I loved it…I love you!"

Bianca's worry, drained from her face and a brilliant smile took its place. She moved upwards and kissed Marissa softly and then noticed a hungry look in Marissa's eyes. "Are you trying to suggest anything with that gorgeous look in your eye, My Dear?" Bianca asked. Marissa nodded 'Yes' with a playful grin. "Are you wanting me to make love to you again?" Bianca asked and as Marissa shook her head 'No', Bianca's look turned perplexed.

Suddenly, Marissa flipped Bianca onto her back and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Bianca let out a low approving moan, as Marissa administered soft and delicate kisses all along her jaw line and back towards her earlobe. The warmth and feel of Marissa's heated breath in her ear sent quivers down her body. Marissa gently nibbled on Bianca's lobe and released it with a smile when she felt her lover's body tense beneath her. She moved to her neck and began a slow succession of soft kisses and nibbling along Bianca's slender neck and then to her clavicle. Bianca emitted a breathy gasp and exclaimed, "Oh, Marissa…" and her breath caught, as just in that moment, Marissa's mouth reached Bianca's breast.

Marissa took the aroused nipple into her mouth, slowly, at first with just a twirl of her tongue and then encased it with her lips. "Oh God!", Bianca cried out as she clung to Marissa. Her back arched and she ran her fingers forcefully down Marissa's back, spurring Marissa to suck deeper and harder. Marissa then gave attention to both breasts, her hands grasping firmly to Bianca's sides. Bianca's muscles tensed as she began to come undone from the exquisite torture at the lips and mouth of her lover.

Marissa released Bianca's breast slowly and stood up. She gave Bianca her hand as Bianca looked desperate and confused. "Oh, I am not done with you. I assure you!" Marissa told her. "Come with me." Bianca took her hand and they walked back to Bianca's room. Marissa sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Bianca near and wrapping her legs around her. Clinging to her body, Marissa began again with biting and sucking fervently at her lover's neck and shoulders and breasts.

She laid back and Bianca climbed onto the bed, straddling Marissa's hips. Bianca felt the moist heat coming from her lover's center and she shuddered from the touch of Marissa's hands grasping her sides. She began to rock her hips slowly as Marissa arched her back and steadily began thrust her pelvis into Bianca's aching wet center. Bianca felt herself beginning to spiral out of control every time they connected. She arched her body to move herself closer and closer to Marissa, making each thrust stronger...sending sensations deeper and deeper.

"Oh God!" Bianca exclaimed again, breathless, as Marissa sat up to wrap her arms around her lover and pulled her back down with her. Their bodies touching, breast to breast, stomach to stomach…Marissa meshed her wanting lips to Bianca's and with hooded eyes, she brought her hand down to Bianca's side and eased it in between them, down to between Bianca's thighs. The warmth and wet feel of touching another in this way was so new to her, and Marissa began to hesitate and withdrew her hand a bit. Bianca caught it in her own and with a kiss on Marissa's forehead and nose, she said, "It's okay. Really."

Marissa perked up and shook her head 'No!'In a quick move, Marissa managed to flip Bianca over. She crawled atop her lover and took her hand in Bianca's and said "Show me." Bianca smiled and took Marissa's hand and moved it down her own body. She directed Marissa to her 'spot' and she guided her hand gently, then released Marissa to keep her own pace. Bianca pulled her arms back up around her head and clutched the pillow behind her as she began to rock her hips to meet her lover's delicate fingers.

"Oh yes, Baby!" Bianca cried out. "Oh, yes…oh yeah…you are doing soooo goooood!" She let out in a whimper that turned into a low moan. Marissa brought her knee up behind her hand as she eased her fingers into her lover's slippery heated folds. She was in awe at this feeling, so new and different from what it was to explore her own body. _This feels strange and wonderful all at once_,_ and she looks so…so amazing! _She thought to herself. She continued thrusting and rocking her body in synch with her lover and stared in awe at Bianca's face as she thrashed her head from side to side. Her eyes rolled back and she was biting her bottom lip as her hands wildly sought out pillows or sheets or whatever she could claw into, to brace herself for the complete abandon that was washing over her.

As she came at the hands of her lover, Bianca pulled Marissa down into her embrace and clung to her for dear life. The two melted into a boneless puddle of flesh, meshing together and panting breathlessly.

After a moment, Marissa peeled herself off of Bianca and laid to her side. She leaned with one elbow propping her up while she used the other hand to draw lazy circles around Bianca's chest and belly. Bianca smiled up at Marissa. "I can't say you have ever been more beautiful than you are when you are in orgasm." Marissa said, awe showing on her face. "Seriously, you are absolutely breathtaking." She takes Bianca's hand and brings it to her lips. "Maybe it is just the 'high' from what I just did…but I cannot say it enough." She peppers Bianca's hand with kisses as she said, "You are beautiful!...I love you!"

With hooded eyes and a raspy breathy tone, Bianca said, "I love you too!" As she pulled Marissa into a deep kiss.


	14. A Visit From An Old Friend

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Marissa laid in bed...perfectly at peace, yet unable to sleep…no matter what she tried. She was almost giddy with energy and happiness and calm. She was so completely content with the feel of Bianca's head resting on her shoulder, and the feel of her lover's body so very close to her own. She softly traced and mapped Bianca's curves. Intently, she analyzed each dip of a joint, each freckle, each strand of muscle as if she was trying to commit it to memory. _How very perfect this is._ She thought._ I never would have imagined myself here 5 years ago, even a year ago. I have never felt so sure of being with another and the fact that it is a woman is both incredible, and yet inconsequential, all at once. I mean it is not even that she is a woman. She is just Bianca…MY Bianca. This overwhelming connection to her blows my mind. I don't know if I could ever be with another woman like this, and at the same time I have never shared such intense emotion with a man, either. Lesbian is what they will call me._ Marissa shuddered a little at the weight of what that would bring to her life, to her son's life._ Am I? I guess in a society obsessed with labels, so it shall be. All I know is that I am her's as long as she will have me…_ With a sigh, Marissa kissed Bianca's temple softly and thought_ …and maybe long after._

Bianca stirred a little in her sleep. Marissa stroked her cheek softly and thought, _She must be dreaming._ She laid her head down next to Bianca and closed her eyes. She smiled at the feel of the brunette's breath against her neck. She moved a little closer and settled into sleep. Bianca's eyes fluttered as she drifted into a dream state. She was walking on a beach, except the colors and the surroundings filled her with a very surreal feeling. I know this place….Oh, I was here with Frankie so long ago. Why am I here now? Her mind conjured an image of Frankie sitting on a rock nearby. _Just as I remember…Oh Frankie…you were gone far too soon._ Bianca continued walking through this dreamland, slightly confused by the sudden presence of Frankie in her mind. Frankie turned suddenly, hopped off the rock and walked over to a stunned Bianca.

"Biancala!" Frankie said with a smile. "I was wondering when you would get here. Shame on you, for keeping me waiting!" Bianca was stunned. "Frankie?" _Wow, I clearly had too much to drink tonight._ "You met somebody…another 'straight' girl." Frankie started to explain. "So I have been waiting here in the back of your mind until you came to find me." Bianca blinked and decided to take a seat on the rock. "So you are saying that I've lost my mind? Why you?" Bianca asked and Frankie feigned shock. "Why not me? I am back to the beginning, your first 'straight' girl who ended up not so straight."

Bianca began to object. "No, Sar…"

"Nope…Sarah was a gay girl that pretended to be straight." Frankie interrupted " I was more on the confused side and not as straight as we all thought…much like my sister, and much like…Marissa, is it?"

Bianca's mind replayed the events of the evening and with a grin creeping across her face she said, "Yes, Marissa is her name. "

"And you love her?" Frankie questioned.

"Well, yeah…I mean what is not to love?" Bianca pondered. "She is so very beautiful, she is funny and makes me laugh…and she is a wonderful mother…and, well, she is my very best friend."

"Aha…Which leads us to why I am here now!" Frankie exclaimed. "You are terrified! She is another special friend, turned into something more, and now that things have gone much further, you are scared to death."

Bianca's shoulders dropped a little as she confirmed, "Yes…yes, I am. But I have every reason to be don't you think? With my track record…I should be running the other way. And I was going to, but she is stubborn" Bianca smiled. "Stubborn… and beautiful…and she loves me."

"Eureka!" Frankie shouted. "She loves you back and has stated that clearly to you, I suppose?"

Bianca nodded in agreement

"And she I assume she has been honest about her feelings in the past towards men, or not having been with a woman before?"

Bianca nodded again.

"How about theft?" Frankie inquired with a slight smile. "Any corporate espionage, or baby snatching in her background? How about a homicidal Aunt?"

Bianca cracked a smile and laughingly said, "No, but she is a Hayward. Although, maybe not being raised by a Hayward, Bennett or Carey is a mark in her favor? "Frankie made an exaggerated grimace and replied, "Eh, you are probably right." Both women laughed briefly and Frankie continued. "See Bianca? My death, my sister's mistakes…they are things that have happened. Albeit, they never should have happened, they did…and there is no changing the past. I mean, would you even want to?" Bianca nodded in the negative as Frankie continued." You wouldn't have wanted to miss out on knowing me, or even re-considered the life you shared with my sister, because they made you who you are. They are as much a part of you as the air in your lungs and the flesh & bone that shape you. You never let them stop you from living, so why on Earth would you let them keep you from loving?"

Bianca smiled and Frankie came over to embrace her. "It will be okay, Biancala! You deserve to love…and be loved, and do so without fear! Love is always worth the risks!" Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie and closed her eyes. She was surprised, a little, by how real it all felt. She really felt Frankie's presence and as she started coming back to consciousness…she realized the arms around her were Marissa's.

A grin slowly crept across her face as she opened her eyes and saw Marissa looking back at her.


	15. The Afterglow and What Comes Next

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

As her eyes came into focus, Bianca's grin grew wider. She squeezed Marissa in a little tighter as she looked upward at Marissa's beaming face. "Well, Good Morning!" She said softly. "It is Morning, right?"

Marissa smiled and craned her neck to give Bianca a soft kiss on the cheek. "Yes it is…I mean technically it is morning…just really early morning." Marissa replied with a smile. "It's 4 a.m." She then laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She released a contented sigh and the smile was still on her lips.

"4 a.m.?" Bianca raised her head from Marissa's shoulder and sat up facing her lover. "Did you even sleep? How are you still awake?" Marissa giggled a little, never opening her eyes and said "Umm, pure adrenaline, I guess? I don't know? Euphoria? Bliss? Happiness? The rush of feelings I have never felt before. Feeling secure and safe…feeling free of burden? Should I go on?" With that she opened her eyes and warmly smiled at Bianca.

"No…no…" Bianca began, easing closer to Marissa. "I know a little something about all of that." Upon finishing her words, she had reached Marissa's lips and she closed her eyes and took those cherry lips with her own. Softly at first, parting only slightly to take the lower lip between her teeth. As Marissa's hands once again made their way across Bianca's ivory skin…and Bianca felt the blood surging through her vessels. She felt the spots where her lover's hand touched begin to flush and rage with a fire. Her kisses became more forceful. She parted Marissa's lips with her own and her tongue met with Marissa's. The velvety soft warmth filled her mouth. She pushed deeper.

Her hands rubbed and caressed Marissa's body. She groped her wildly, pulling her tighter and tighter, as if she could not get close enough. She broke the kiss and gasped, slightly, for air. She released her lover's body and raised her hands to hold Marissa's face as she looked into her eyes. "Marissa…I have something to say."

Marissa bit her bottom lip, a little disappointed that the affection had ceased. She looked intently at Bianca after hearing those words and felt a slight drop in her stomach at the severity in Bianca's tone. She nodded. Bianca continued. "I have made a mess of things these last few months. I was feeling something, and was afraid of what it could mean. When I realized that I was most definitely falling in love, I psyched myself into believing that you would never feel the same. Now that you are here…now that you have said all that you said and we have gone to this next step…well, I'm"

"Terrified." Marissa interjected, completing Bianca's thoughts. Bianca smirked and nodded continuing. "I mean, I know how I feel. You are a great friend, the best I have had since…well since Maggie. You have been with me through so much, much like her, and friends like that don't come around every day. So you could see why I would want to hold onto that. I mean, how was I supposed to know you were feeling this way? You get why I was scared of just coming out with it, right?"

Marissa nodded and replied. "Of course, I understand. It is the same for me. I have heard some of the details. I know some of what has happened to you. I was scared too. Scared of this new thing I was feeling and scared of losing "my rock". You have been there for me through so much and I didn't want to hurt you or do something that would jeopardize this friendship. But I am not afraid…not anymore. I know that I am in love with you. I owe it to myself to see where this goes. I can't promise to always know what I am doing…but I believe with you by my side, I can figure it out."

Bianca kissed Marissa and said " I have been hurt a lot and it has made me who I am, but the fear was keeping me from wanting to go for it. Losing Maggie was hard because I felt so betrayed, and well Reese was heartbreaking because we both made mistakes and lost our way. I let that fear cripple me and I am ashamed of it. I am ashamed because…Well, I love you, Marissa. I love you so very much and I have felt it grow from something small to this grand thing and I am ashamed that I ever hid it. I am ashamed that I almost wanted to run. I want this and I want you and I want to do this right…together."

Tears welled up and filled Marissa's eyes upon hearing Bianca's declaration of love. Her arms pulled Bianca tighter to her and she smiled. "I love you too, Bianca. And we will do this right. I promise. Step by step…together."

"Okay then." Bianca said. " First step should be that we get some rest. Then I am going to take you to breakfast. Then…"

"Then…" Marissa interjected. "We tell the kids…first…together, because want them to have a handle on this before we share with anyone else. What do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea." Bianca replied. "There are going to be a lot of people to tell. Some are easy and some not so easy. Which brings me to the subject of JR." Marissa cringed a little. "I know you made it clear to him that it is over…but I have a long history with him and I don't trust springing this on him. I think it would only end poorly. I am also not one to hide in the closet either…but I thought maybe we need to go slowly in public and be careful to not overload him in a way that brings about any hostile reaction. What are your thoughts?"

"I think you are very smart." Marissa replied. "I know what his jealousy and constant competing with Scott can do to him, I shudder to think what this will bring. Hmm…maybe we should wait on the kids then? Maybe we should just enjoy our own little secret for a little while until I we find the right situation to break it to JR. I would like some time to just figure this out more…to learn more about you and this thing we have found."

"Ahh, best friends by day and secret lovers at night?" Bianca said in an affected tone, with a smirk. "I like how that sounds, Counselor. I like anything that involves you….all to myself." Marissa raised an eyebrow and let out a low moan, before saying. "I know a little something you could have to yourself." Bianca's smile crept across her face as she embraced her lover and they let the passion consume them once more.


	16. Coming Out For Breakfast

The morning sun slowly crept in through the windows of Wildwind, filling all the dark and ominous spaces with light and warmth. As it spread across the bodies of Marissa and Bianca, they both began to wake and squinted from the sudden intrusion of light in their eyes. "Morning…Again." Bianca said with a smile. "Morning!", said Marissa, as she leaned into kiss her lover's lips, then questioned. "I am starving, where are you taking me for breakfast?"

"Well, why don't we just go to Krystal's? I mean if that is alright?" Bianca suggested. "Sure, that sounds great! I am going to go shower really quick and we can go…Oh my goodness, what am I thinking? I don't have any clothes here. If I go to the house, then everyone is going to know that I didn't come home and then they are going to question things and…"

"Marissa…Honey?" Bianca interjected, placing her hands on Marissa's arms in an attempt to calm her. "Relax…no one is going to figure this out until we tell them. This is our love and our timeline, okay? Everyone knows that we are the very best of friends and that we spend all kinds of time together. Don't freak out." Marissa nodded and slowly let out a breath. Bianca continued. "Okay, AJ is with JR and you have been staying at Tad's…so we can bypass JR altogether and just go over to Tad's on the way to Krystal's. If anyone sees you then we just say we had a movie night or a girls' night or whatever and you fell asleep here. No big deal and no one will over think it. Okay?"

Marissa sighed and smiled. "You are so together, all the time. How do you stay so collected and positive all the time?" Bianca laughed a little and replied, "I am really good at faking it." They both smiled and after placing a tender kiss on Marissa's forehead and then another on her lips, Bianca arose from the bed and went to shower. Marissa laid back against the pillows, watching her lover in her nude form as she walked away. She remembered all the events of the evening before and sighed. "How lucky I am to have this, to have her." She thought. "A girl could get used to this."

An hour, or so later, they found themselves walking into Krystal's. It was a rather slow day for a Saturday morning, but they didn't mind. They hardly even noticed the few people that were present. As they made their way to a back corner table, Bianca whispered "You have no idea how many times I have had to keep from grabbing your hand or touching your hair, or worse." She laughed a little as Marissa said "Oh, I know! I am fighting the same battle. Your eyes…your smile…those lips…it's taking every ounce of my strength to not kis…" Just then Bianca nudged Marissa under the table to signal Krystal's approach. This caused Marissa's cheeks to flush and spread a goofy grin across her face to contain her almost embarrassment.

"Well, Good Morning to you two lovely ladies!" Krystal said as she joined the girls at the table. "How are you, Bianca? And how is my Baby Girl this morning?"

"Oh…great!" Bianca replied. "I am…I am just doing just great." Marissa smiled a little, looking at Bianca, loving the happiness she heard echoing in her lover's voice, yet trying to not gaze too long. She awkwardly shifted her attention to her Mother and replied "I am doing very well, Krystal. Thank you for asking. Everything is just fine…perfect even." And with that she gently squeezed Bianca's leg beneath the table.

"Well, that is music to my ears!" Krystal replied. "After that blow up with JR, I admit I was worried for you. But hearing that…that is just the best news! I am so glad that things are better. Does this have anything to do with your absence from the house last night?" Marissa stiffened a little at the mention of this, but could feel Bianca's hand stroke her thigh beneath the table. She took a breath and relaxed and decided to just go with it. "Yes, actually…yes it does." Marissa said.

"Well, good for you!" replied Krystal. "I will admit that I have had my doubts about JR, but if you two were able to work things out…then more power to ya. I have to say…the calm and peace and…well, just happiness that I can see in your face right now. Well, it is absolutely just a sight for sore eyes. It doesn't matter where it comes from."

Both Marissa and Bianca sat up at the mention of JR, but gathered themselves and Bianca nodded in support when she met Marissa's questioning eyes. Marissa took a deep breath and her smile faded a little and Krystal asked. "What is it? Is there something not right? You look so serious all of the sudden."

"Well, Krystal, the thing is that there is a lot more to the story and it has nothing to do with JR." Marissa began, leaving Krystal with a puzzled expression. She sat down across from her daughter and lovingly stroked her shoulder. "Oh, Baby Girl, what did JR do now?" Marissa cleared her throat and replied "Well, aside from that last big fight, JR has not done anything wrong necessarily. We are apart and I have stood firm in that and he is slowly accepting it. The problem…err…no, I don't like that. The situation is that I have been falling in love with someone else."

Krystal's eyebrows raised a little, but still she looked confused and she nodded for Marissa to continue. "It wasn't something that was obvious to me at first, but it sort of grew over time. Then it became so blaringly obvious and I was scared. I was scared of the changes it would mean. I was scared of affecting AJ by breaking apart our family. I was also terrified of being rejected. But last night, I confronted the object of my affection head on and dealt with this and well, I was happy to find that they felt the exact same way."

"Well, love is good thing, Darling." Krystal expressed. "And anyone that makes my little girl this happy is good in my book." Krystal smiled and caught a look of relief between Bianca and Marissa. She smiled, leaned in towards the pair, and said "Even if that person happens to be another woman."

The smiles spread across the two women's faces when they realized their secret was out. Marissa's cheeks blushed as a tiny bit of fear laced her eyes. "You could tell? Are we that obvious?" Marissa asked Krystal. "I mean, this is all so new to both of us and we are trying to keep it under wraps for a little while until we are used to it ourselves."

Krystal nodded and said "Understandable, Honey! And no…no, you two are not 'obvious'…it's just something about the way you are together and with what you were telling me it all just clicked into place in my head."

"Much in the same way it did for us" Bianca, who had been a silent support for her love, had now found her voice. "Are you really okay with this Krystal? I assure you that I love your daughter very much and her and I are going to face any obstacles that this brings, together…as a team." Krystal nodded and said "Yes, Bianca…I am more than okay. There will be obstacles, I am sure…but my Baby couldn't have a better person by her side and I mean that. I absolutely do and my lips are sealed. You two are free to reveal this in however you see fit. I am just so overjoyed at Marissa finally finding some joy and touched that you chose to include me."

Marissa and Bianca both reached across the table to take Krystal's hands. "Oh no…you two!" Krystal said while standing up and gesturing for the other two ladies to stand up. Once on their feet she pulled them into a hug and said "I am going to get your breakfast out here and bring a little champagne to celebrate. What do you say?" The pair nodded enthusiastically, gave their order and then gave each other a hug after they watched Krystal walk to the kitchen. "Wow!" Bianca said as they took their seats. "If the rest of the town is that easy…this will be a piece of cake."

Ooo! Cake…that is what I want…I am going to go get some…be right back." Marissa said, as she jumped up and followed after her Mother to the kitchen. Bianca, surprised, just watched in amusement and wonder as her eyes followed her lover out of sight. All she could do was smile and laugh at her partner and revel in the happiness she was feeling.


	17. Kendall

Breakfast had passed and the toast from Krystal was warm and heartfelt. Both women were still quite amazed at the ease, acceptance and grace that Krystal showed in taking in this unexpected news. They had sat there, all three together, long after breakfast and discussed tales of when they started questioning their friendship. They re-lived events of the past that meant something special, and shared thoughts and concerns and hopes for the future.

Krystal whole-heartedly backed them up on their decision to postpone telling JR. "I have had my share of run-ins with JR and Adam as well, Baby Girl! Let me tell you, Bianca has the right idea. Sure JR is not necessarily against Bianca, or any other person because of sexuality…But I would bet my last dime that he will turn into a different kind of monster when he feels like he has 'lost'. Chandler men do not take to losing well…ever."

"So then, we should probably wait on telling the kids till just before JR." Marissa pondered aloud. "I mean, don't want to take the risk of AJ letting it slip. I also don't want the pressure of a secret weighing on their minds." Bianca nodded in agreement and added (with a laugh) "And Opal will probably be the last to know, cause God love her…she would have it out there before we finished telling her." The other two ladies smiled and chuckled at the comment.

Bianca looked at her phone, then at Marissa and began speaking to Krystal, not moving her gaze from her lover. "So it is getting close to approaching lunch, here shortly. And while I am not famished, I could certainly use a little snack. Do you think you could put together a little something for us? Maybe some fruit…and maybe an assortment of cheeses…and bread?" She finally broke her gaze from Marissa and looked to Krystal who was watching the two and beaming with joy. "Sure can!" She replied. "I can also bring some glasses and maybe a wine selection over, if you would like?"

Marissa was completely lost in Bianca's eyes, which had found their way home again. Upon hearing Krystal's question she snapped out of the daze and responded "No… I mean, yes…if you could maybe select a nice pairing and prepare it to go…that would be lovely." Bianca raised an eyebrow and her grin spread as she looked at Marissa. "I will get right on it!" Krystal replied. "And all of this is on the house." She added as she noticed the girls gathering their purses. "Seeing that smile on Marissa's face…well, that is the only payment that is needed today." And she turned with a slight skip to her step and walked away.

"I do believe that she may be happier about this than we are!" Marissa said with a chuckle, as she watched her mother walk away. Bianca absent-mindedly took Marissa's hand in her own and caught her eyes. Softly tracing tiny circles with her thumb, she caught her breath and said "Not possible." Marissa smiled and the trance was broken when she heard a familiar voice from behind. Kendall had just arrived with the boys, and her voice could be heard clearly calling out for them to "slow down".

As she got the boys settled in, and noticed the presence of her baby sister, Marissa looked more seriously at Bianca. With a quiet whisper, she said "Do you want to tell her? I mean it is only fair…since my Mom knows. You should be able to share too." Bianca smiled and stroked Marissa's hand some more. With a giggle, she said "Honey, Kendall has known for like 2 months. I think she knew before I did." Marissa's face took on a look of shock that Bianca could not address, because Kendall had now arrived at the table. Bianca stood to hug her sister and Marissa changed her demeanor, realizing that she would have to save her questions for later. She rose to hug Kendall as well.

"Wow, looks like I missed quite the feast!" Kendall exclaimed. "And champagne? You girls know we don't usually start 'Girls Night Out' until it is uhh..night, right?" Bianca laughed, while taking her seat and replied "Well we were just having breakfast and celebrating us." Although Kendall was still hugging Marissa 'Hello', Bianca held a smirk and watched for her sister to meet her gaze and have everything register in her mind. Marissa took a seat and having heard the playful tone to her lover's voice she immediately blushed as a huge grin claimed her face. _Here we go!_ She thought and watched for Kendall's reaction.

After the hugs, Kendall had looked back at her boys, to see that Krystal was helping them choose a snack. She had barely registered all that Bianca was saying, but as her attention returned to the ladies before her, she took a seat in front of them. She saw both of the women grinning like idiots and as the words reached her brain in waves, she looked again at the table and saw the light coming from Bianca's eyes. She looked puzzled for a second, repeating "celebrating us?", and then taking in Marissa who seemed different somehow…glowing almost. "Binx…what are you?...Celebrating?...Wha?" and then the light clicked on in her brain and Bianca saw the recognition in Kendall's eyes as they widened in amazement.

The conclusion she reached was only confirmed by Bianca's smile growing to a length that Kendall was not entirely sure was possible, let alone ever accomplished before. "Are you serious?" She asked loudly, and then catching herself she spoke lower. "You two? You're together? Really? Marissa? But…when? When did? I mean…uhh…how long ago? Why don't I know about this already? Oh My God! I am so happy for you guys! This is…Wow! This is the best!" She was up on her feet again, and pulling the girls into hugs and almost jumping excitedly.

Laughing at her sister's reaction and trying to avoid being squeezed to death, Bianca said "Easy, Kendall. This just happened. With the exception of Krystal figuring it out, you are the first person to know. We are together and it is new and very, very exciting. BUT we are doing this slowly. We have a lot of obstacles to face and a lot of 'new-ness' to work through. We are trying to do this slowly…so please remember that."

Having caught her breath and regained her seat, Kendall nodded. "I undertand, Binx. Whatever you want. I am just so happy for you! For both of you! I already know…I can imagine that JR and the kids will be a hurdle that you want to deal with delicately. I mean those are no-brainers. Oh…and don't tell Opal yet, unless you want it on The Exposer cover by tomorrow. Ooo, or Mom either…cause she will most likely tell Opal and then once again Mom's 'Best Gal Pal" will do you in."

"Wow!" Bianca said. "I hadn't even thought about Mom blabbing to Opal. Yeah, I guess we can put her on the bottom of the list as well." Krystal returned to the table with the girls' lunch. She had taken the liberty of packing it in a basket to go. Kendall looked up at her arrival and then back at the girls. "Ooo, are you two going on a picnic? How romantic!" She said in a teasing tone. Bianca stood up and said "I don't know exactly what she has in mind. I am leaving the rest of my afternoon to Marissa's capable hands."

Marissa stood up to join Bianca and Kendall smirked at both of them. Almost in perfect unison, Kendall and Marissa both replied "Smart woman!" They all began to laugh. Bianca hugged Kendall's neck and her and Marissa started to depart. "I love you and I am glad I was able to share this with you! I absolutely promise to keep you in the 'loop' as things progress." Kendall teasingly threatened "You had better! Come here you!" She said as she pulled Marissa into another hug. "Thank you for making her so happy!" She whispered into Marissa's ear. Marissa pulled away and said with a smile "I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

She then turned to Krystal and reached out for a hug and said "Thanks again for being so understanding!"

"And for helping us think through some of this. It means a lot to us both" Bianca chimed in as well, patting Krystal on the shoulder. "We hate to run, but…"

"You girls have fun!" Krystal said, watching for a moment and then returning to her customers. Kendall just smiled and gave a slight wave. Bianca caught the brief glimpse of a tear in her sister's eye as she tried to cover up the emotion that seemed to be choking up the eldest Kane. She smiled and waved, giving her big sister a knowing look of 'Yes! I am really happy!" and then turned to follow Marissa hurriedly out of the restaurant. Kendall shook off the tears and smiled, returning to her two boys as they had their lunch.


	18. The Picnic

As the ladies strolled through the park, they couldn't help but smile at each other. Marissa broke the silence. "Okay, question?" Bianca turned and looked quizzically at Marissa, as she continued. "You said Kendall knew first? What did you mean? What did she know, if we just figured this out?" Bianca smiled wider as she giggled. "Aah, well…you remember the music box?" Marissa looked at Bianca like she was ridiculous and Bianca nodded. "Of course you do! Anyway…I bought it for you, and I showed it to Kendall. I was telling her about why I chose it for you, and how I had searched for it. It was painfully evident to her, at that point, that I was madly in love with you."

Marissa gestured to a spot under a tree and they started unpacking their lunch. She smiled at Bianca. Bianca continued. "I was completely in denial and would not admit it. She understood why I was so against it, but insisted that I had to take the chance. I still wasn't completely sold on confessing my undying love, but I knew I wanted you to have that box."

Marissa poured some wine into their glasses and asked "I knew you had been feeling this way for some time, but that would have been for over two whole months?" Bianca nodded, not raising her eyes as she sipped from her glass. "Yes…maybe even longer than that." Marissa's mouth was a little agape. "Wow! I was feeling so much that day. I had no idea what those feelings meant. I think back to that day in the park, with the snow…I think I even felt something then. I just was scared, maybe? But I have never had this experience. But you...Why were you so scared? What did you mean by Kendall 'understood why you were against it'?"

Bianca took a nibble of a piece of cheese and her face grew thoughtful. She fed a grape to Marissa and then smiled as Marissa wrapped her lips around a fingertip. "I am sorry, Bianca. If I am asking too much.."

"No." Bianca interrupted. "It's not too much. I want to talk about our feelings. You know about my relationship with Reese ending, but you don't really know about my history with other women." Marissa leaned on her side and laid her head in her hand. "Tell me. I would love to know about you. I mean, from the source…not from gossip or the tabloids." Bianca cleared her throat and said "Well, my first girlfriend, or crush… or whatever...it all seems so trivial now. Anyway, she was Sarah and it was while I was in rehab."

"You were in rehab?" Marissa exclaimed. "Not for drugs or anything, but one story at a time, Love" Bianca said with a chuckle and continued. "So Sarah was gay, but she was also very scared. She was afraid of what people thought, of what her parents thought, of what society and friends thought. She denied me, and she tried to live a lie that almost killed her. She broke my heart in the process." Marissa stroked Bianca's hair tenderly.

Bianca kissed Marissa's palm and continued "I would like to say it got better from there, but later I met Frankie." Marissa looked puzzled. "Frankie?" Bianca grinned and replied. "David's cousin…your 2nd cousin…I guess? 'Mary Frances Stone'…but God help you if you called her that." She laughed and then the flash of memories seemed to cause a twinge in Bianca's eyes that Marissa noticed. "She hurt you too?"

Bianca seemed to be lost somewhere, if only for an instant, and then snapped back to the present. "No…no she was…umm…murdered." Marissa eyes flashed with horror. "Umm…It's another one of those long stories that can wait. She was special. She was broken, but strong and misunderstood, but I understood and she understood me. She was taken way too soon. Our last moments were spent fighting." She let out an exasperated gasp at the realization. "Over JR, no less. It was horrible and I honestly don't know if I ever got over that…just pushed it down."

Marissa sat up and positioned herself closer to Bianca, placing her hand over her lover's for reassurance to continue. "Oh, Bianca…that is so much for a teenager to process. You amaze me, more and more every day. To be in love is rough as a teen, but to suffer loss on top of that. How did you make it through that?"

I had my Mom, for what that is worth." Bianca replied with a chuckle. "Of course, Uncle Jack…and Leo…Gosh, Leo was my rock." Noticing Marissa's expression, she explained (Again, with a laugh) "Yet again, one of your relatives...your Uncle Leo Du Pres. He was David's half-brother and Greenlee's husband…and the first true best friend I think I ever had." She laughed much harder as Marissa took in the beautiful sight with awe. "He was so great. You would have loved him. He was fun and he looked after me like a little sister. My mom tried to 'set us up', but she had no idea how supportive he would become to my coming out. He was really there for so much and my very best friend, well…until Maggie came along…after she heard about Frankie's death."

"Okay so, Maggie I know of." Marissa sat up and said. "You guys were best friends and roommates and inseparable and then ended up lovers…right?" Bianca nodded. "But you said she came after Frankie's death? They were connected?" When Bianca answered "Twins", Marissa's eyes nearly popped clean out of her skull. "Are you kidding me? Another member of my warped family tree? Oh, Bianca!"

Bianca started to laugh, Marissa looked horrified, but all Bianca could do was laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Yes, Mary Margaret Stone. My best friend, my prom date, my roommate, my college buddy…you name it. We got through the loss of Frankie together, I watched her get abused by her boyfriend and we did this dance of 'will we/won't we' for years. I had been in a relationship with an older woman, named Lena, somewhere in the middle of the flirtation and the birth of Miranda. Lena had also lied, and made some mistakes, but we worked it out. She also caused a lot of conflict between Maggie and I. Gosh…another long story. Anyway, Lena and I didn't work out in the end. Between that and the rape and Miranda's birth, well…Maggie was just wonderful. She was practically Miranda's other Mom. We took the plunge when she decided to leave with me for Paris. We were there for a while and then over time, she cheated…and left."

"In her defense, she tried to come back. She said she was sorry, but she was the most important person in my life. She wasn't 'new' like Reese, or complicated like Lena. She was my very best friend, for years. We felt the devastation of losing Frankie. She was there through every second of my healing from my rape. She was even attacked, by Michael, while trying to help me. She was there when I thought I had lost Miranda and helped me to raise her. I mean, how could you just cheat on someone like that? I just couldn't give her the forgiveness she was seeking. I couldn't and so we couldn't be."

Marissa's head was spinning. She knew what JR had shared about the time AJ and Miranda were born, and all that she was hearing from Bianca now. It was all making Marissa feel physically ill. _My family, the women, and even my father, have done nothing but hurt this woman. This woman I love so very much. Almost every horrible experience in her life has come from someone with my blood in their veins._ Bianca noticed the expression on Marissa's face and found it hard to read. "What is it?" she asked. "What is wrong? You don't have to be sad, I am not. All of those 'footsteps' led me to you."

"How do you do that?" Marissa asked, stroking Bianca's face with the back of her hand. "How in the world do you take heartbreak and tragedy and just flip them into something positive? Rape turns into new life. Pain turns into the selfless helping of others. Years of heartbreak at the hands of my family and you manage to comfort me with a positive spin. You are so incredible." Marissa lifted Bianca's chin with her finger as she leaned in for a kiss.

After the kiss parted, the girls drifted back into reality and scanned the area. "We have got to be more careful." Bianca laughed. "I just can't help forgetting everything when I am with you." Marissa nuzzled her nose against Bianca's and sat up, grabbing another piece of fruit. "I feel the same way. I am going to spend my life showing you how much I love you. I am going to break this cycle of hurt that the Hayward/Carey line is apparently so good at causing."

"Oh Honey." Bianca whispered. "Of course, I don't plan on you ever getting away, but don't carry around some burden. The fact that they were 'your' family is irrelevant. Each of those people made choices for themselves. They made individual mistakes that sometimes cost me my heart. There were good things too. Leo for example…he never hurt me. He was so compassionate and caring, ask anyone. David…David of all people used to care for me. Hell, he was almost my stepfather." Both women shuddered at that thought, and what that would have meant in the present. "He, and Maggie, were the only people I had to help me through my pregnancy with Miranda, at first. And Babe…your sister…for all that she did wrong, Miranda wouldn't have even come into this world without her help."

Marissa took a look of surprise and asked "Really? Babe…she helped deliver Miranda? I had no idea. I mean…JR has told me the story of the switch and the lies and cover-up…but he never said anything about that."

"Well, JR isn't always 'Mr. Positive' is he, now?" Bianca giggled in reply.

"Truer words were never spoken." Marissa sighed. Bianca continued. "I want to love you, and you to love me…without hanging on to the past. Your family is not you, Marissa. Not with these events or anything else that comes to light in the future. You realize what that ideology means…the notion that you are pre-determined to hurt me, because of relation? You realize what that would spell out for Miranda…for Gabby…for Ian? No…No…the mistakes are at the hands of the individual, not the whole. Please let that burden go…for me…for us."

Marissa was crying now. The thoughts of the 'Cambias' children racing through her mind. Beautiful, sweet children that she had come to adore. _My AJ…to think of him becoming his father, or Adam…or even making the mistakes of Babe or David. No…No, AJ is pure and sweet and good, and I believe there is a better future for him. And now I see one for me too!_

"I love you, Bianca!" Marissa exclaimed, and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she clasped her hand around the back of Bianca's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Bianca moaned at the feel of the soft lips, the force and strength in Marissa's hand, the heat rising between them as every inch of their bodies tingled to life. As they broke apart for air, both women regained their outward composure, but the lust could be clearly read in their eyes. They returned to their lunch and enjoyed their wine.

Bianca said "I love you too, M! You have already made me so much happier than I have been." Marissa squeezed her hand. "Okay, now it's your turn, Marissa. Tell me about your sordid past." Bianca raised a quizzical eyebrow as she took a sip of wine. As Marissa's eyes widened, and a blush claimed her cheeks…she took a bite of cheese and sighed. _Oh boy…_


	19. Longing

It had been several days since Bianca had seen Marissa. The girls were still in Paris for Reese's scheduled visit, and Bianca had been working late nights, preparing for a presentation she had coming up. Kendall had done Bianca a huge favor by keeping Erica distracted and out of Bianca's hair for a while. She and Marissa had enjoyed a lovely picnic and an equally lovely chat. They decided to go ahead and meet with Scott for drinks at ConFusion that night and share their news with him.

It would be an understatement to say that Scott was overjoyed at the news. He was happy that Marissa was in love and he was practically doing back flips that it wasn't JR. They had a really good time, but it was cut short by a call from AJ. He was not feeling well and wanted Marissa by his side. She hated leaving Bianca, but Bianca understood her son came first, and insisted. Marissa had picked AJ up from JR and had spent the last several nights at the Martins. During the day, her schedule had her mostly playing phone tag opposite Bianca. Their only real contact had been a few late night phone calls, that only seemed to make the longing worse.

Now Bianca was stuck in traffic, driving home from the busiest day in months. It was Wednesday, three days later, and all she could think of was Marissa. She had loads of other things to worry about, like deadlines, budget proposals, investors and fundraising events…but the charming red-headed attorney with the amazing smile seemed to occupy all the space in her, otherwise, overcrowded brain. She turned her radio on to try and take her mind off of Marissa, at least long enough to safely maneuver the crowded roadway home.

A soft rock tune came across the air waves, the DJ had said it was the new Sara Bareilles song. _Sounds nice._ She thought to herself,_ That's it…just relax and enjoy the drive…take in the scenery._

**"Love…I get so lost, sometimes**

**Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart**

**When I want to run away I drive off in my car**

**But, whichever way I go I come back to the place you are"**

"Oh, no thank you!" Bianca mumbled, changing the station as she realized this was just cover of 'In Your Eyes'. She turned on another local pop channel and waited for the commercials to end. As the music started, it was a slow, soft guitar and she waited apprehensively with her hand on the dial.

**"So this is how the story went**

**I met someone by accident**

**That blew me away**

**That blew me away"**

"Uggh…Brandi Carlile!' She grumbled, and turned the dial. She stopped on a far more upbeat song that she didn't quite recognize. She settled back in the seat and waited for the instrumental part to finish and the lyrics were finally there…loud and clear.

**"Stop me on the corner**

**I swear you hit me like a vision**

**I, I, I wasn't expecting**

**But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?**

**Don't you blink you might miss it**

**See we got a right to just love it or leave it**

**You find it and keep it**

**Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say**

**Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart**

**It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun**

**Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky**

**Shining how we want, brighter than the sun"**

At this, Bianca just bit her bottom lip and jabbed the button with her finger. She almost cringed as she awaited recognition of the next, no doubt, love-laced tune

**"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth**

**And I've never opened up**

**I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me**

**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

**I hope that you see right through my walls**

**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling**

**I'll never let a love get so close**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

Bianca turned her radio off and sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. Going over figures and data that had been burned into her brain throughout the day. Then, ocassionally, replaced by a set of toned legs, a gleaming smile, cascades of fiery red hair and the recalled sensation of delicate ivory fingers tracing her jawline as she slept. _This woman is going to be the death of me!_ She thought. Before much longer, she had arrived home. She unloaded her briefcase and the stacks of papers, files and pamphlets she had lugged home, and walked toward the main entry of Wildwind.

As she neared the door, she fumbled with her keys and heard a noise and looked up. "Hey, beautiful!" Marissa said with a low dip in her voice. Bianca froze and dropped pretty much everything that she had carried from the car. Marissa stood up and the two women crashed together in a heated embrace. Bianca pressed Marissa against the door as Marissa ran her fingers through Bianca's luxurious hair. Marissa was the first to break the hold and gasped for air. "Oh, Bianca…I have missed you so much. I hope I didn't ruin your plans for the night." She looked down at the files and documents scattered about. Bianca followed her gaze and then laughed. She bent down to collect her things.

"Oh, M…you didn't ruin anything. You don't know what it has been like not seeing you. I really don't know how I managed all the months I was hiding my feelings."

"Well, that is easy. " Marissa replied, while moving in a flirtatious manner, as she picked up Bianca's keys and opened the door. "You had no idea, before, about just how amazing I really am." She giggled, playfully, as she walked to the sofa and sat down. Bianca stood dumbstruck in the doorway, just watching the spectacle before her. _The absolute death of me._ She thought again, closing the door behind her.


	20. Caught By Surprise

Bianca walked over to the sofa after leaving her briefcase and work in the study. She raised Marissa's legs, sat down and rested them across her lap. She carefully removed the straps from Marissa's heels and began massaging her left foot. "Ohhh, Honey!" Marissa moaned. "You have no clue how much I need that. Between running around for AJ getting tissue and medicine and more pillows and soup…and then case after case after never-ending, gut wrenching case. Uugh! Thank you! It feels sooo good!"

"No problem." Bianca smirked. "I am not even being sweet, I just figured this is the easiest way to keep you right here." She laughed a beautiful melodic laugh that rang like bells in Marissa's ears and she couldn't help but laugh too. "Oh, Bianca…I am not going anywhere. I dropped AJ with JR after school. Made him believe it was very important to spend time with his Daddy too."

"Oh that is the best news, I have heard all day! Come here." Bianca said as Marissa leaned forward for a kiss. As she laid back into the couch again, she playfully stretched her calf outward in front of Bianca. Bianca moaned as she peppered the ivory smooth skin with soft kisses. "I have had dreams of these legs, dancing around in my brain all day!" She exclaimed as she began softly kneading another tired foot.

Marissa let out another low moan of approval and then exclaimed "Oh my gosh…speaking of amazing news!"

"What?" Bianca questioned. Marissa continued. "I was chatting with JR, while I was at the mansion. I don't want to get you too excited, but I have a strong suspicion that my 'darling ex-husband' is moving on." She feigned distress with her arm across her brow and said "Whatever shall I do?"

Bianca bolted upright. "What? Oh M, that is great news. What makes you suspicious?"

"Well, I am not going to go wave my 'I'm Gay' banner just yet, but he definitely was not scheming to get me to stay. He was super distracted with texting someone. He just seemed really preoccupied multiple times. There were no attempts at making plans, no comments on when I would be back, or could I stay for AJ. I swear I saw him smirking a few times, when he was messing with his phone. He is either plotting some hostile takeover or he has found some new slut to manipulate."

Bianca laughed out loud. "Counselor! Such language!" Marissa blushed. "Well, that does sound promising. I guess we shall just wait and see, huh? But about that…I can't go another night without you. I insist you stay with me. Actually how many nights do you think you could pull off?"

Marissa's look grew from a smile to thoughtful as she pondered the question. "Umm…Well, since AJ being sick cut JR's time short…he is supposed to have him from now till Sunday night. So if everything goes well, that would be the next four nights. What did you have in mind?"

Bianca's smile grew to impossible lengths as she said "Well, stay with me tonight and then tomorrow night you will accompany me to this resort where I have a few meetings with investors, and then it is just you and me and drinks and poolside…far from Pine Valley and prying eyes. We can be back Sunday afternoon, because the girls will be flying in then anyway. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds wonderful! Well, except for one thing." Marissa said, causing Bianca to cock her head in response. Marissa continued. "A little less poolside, and a lot more room service."

Bianca pushed Marissa's legs off of her and turned her body towards Marissa. "Oh that can be arranged. In fact, we can practice tonight, if you would like?" She began to teasingly crawl a top Marissa, kissing and nipping at her flesh along the way. When she reached her lips, she playfully nipped at the lower one and then claimed them with her own. Pushing her tongue past Marissa's parted lips caused her to elicit a low moan. Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's body, slid her hands up Bianca's blouse and began running her nails against the silky smooth flesh. Bianca pulled up for air and released a gasp of pain and exhilaration. She looked down at Marissa and mouthed _I love you_, before smashing their lips back together.

A door slamming shut and a deep and very gruff sounding voice muttered a "Heh!" as both women were yanked from their blissful cocoon and they found Caleb standing near the entry. Bianca stumbled and fell to the floor in a hurried rush to get up. Marissa sat up, her face almost turning a shade to envy that of her hair and picked up a magazine…not noticing that it was upside down. Caleb, who had barely entered his home, before seeing this spectacle, let out a grunt and then proceeded to hang up his jacket and loosen his tie as he walked right passed the girls to the bar. He poured himself a drink of scotch and then downed it in seconds. Bianca finally managed to say "Hello, Caleb.", although he said nothing. He poured another drink and turned to walk to his wing of the house where he usually stayed holed up in.

"It's about damn time!" He grumbled and then muttered some barely coherent words about "JR" and "What he deserves" and maybe a "Good for you!". The ladies just stared at each other, sheer embarrassment in their eyes as they heard him say "Good night, ladies!" The sound of that caused them to buckle over in relieved laughter.

Bianca walked over and pulled Marissa up. Then she picked up Marissa's shoes and took her by the hand, leading her towards the opposite wing. "I think we shall continue practicing elsewhere, what do you think?"

Marissa laughed, nuzzled Bianca's nose and playfully nipped at her lips as she said "Agreed!" and the ladies trailed off to the bedroom.


	21. The Road Trip

The next day, Bianca had barely begun to leave work, and had already picked up her phone to call Marissa. When Marissa answered, her voice took on a low dip as she whispered "Hello, Love". Bianca felt her knee go weak and give a little underneath her weight. She luckily was able to grab the stair railing. Her phone had slipped and fell to the landing below causing the backing to fall off and the battery to become dislodged.

One of her clients helped her gather the pieces and looked, as if to see if she was alright. Bianca Montgomery was _"a rock, a stoic heroine and a force to be reckoned with"_ here in the halls of the Miranda Center. For the client, to see her frazzled and clumsy was concerning at the very least. "Are you okay, Ms. Montgomery? Is there anything I can do for you?" The client questioned.

"Oh no, Joan, I am fine." Bianca muttered, still thinking about Marissa's voice on the line, and in a mad hurry to hear it again. "I must have just hit a slick spot. I will have to call the custodian to have him check it out. You be careful! Have a good weekend!" Bianca had to laugh at herself a little, and thought of what that must have looked like. Once the phone service had returned, she re-dialed Marissa's number and waited.

"What happened?" Was the immediate comment from her somewhat panicked partner. "Are you okay? I have called you back like three times and was just about to drive over there."

"I am okay!" Bianca interjected with a laugh. "Your voice…gosh, you just sounded so sexy and I've missed you today and well…you caught me off guard. I do believe you made my knees go weak, Counselor." Bianca's embarassed giggles were met with lively laughter from the other end. "I will definitely have to remember that for whenever I need you to submit to me." Marissa said with another low husky tone.

"Ahem." Bianca cleared her throat. "Stop that! I dropped my phone last time and damn near slid down the stairs." Marissa giggled some more. "Marissa, I was just calling to tell you that I am on my way home. I am going to pick up some snacks for the road, and then I will meet you at Wildwind. Don't forget to swing by Tad's for your stuff. I will see you in a few, okay?"

"I am a step ahead of you!" Marissa replied. "I got finished early. So I had lunch with AJ at Krystal's and was able to pick us some sandwiches and stuff there. I just dropped AJ back at the mansion and I am about 20 minutes from being at Wildwind."

"What about your suitcase and clothes?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, yeah…I got those already, didn't I say that?" Marissa asked. "Oh well, I got them…although it seems silly, cause I doubt I will need much." Marissa's voice took a dip again and Bianca let out a low moan.

"I am hanging up now, Marissa!" Bianca said in a serious tone. "I was just messing with you, don't be mad." Marissa pleaded. "I am not mad." Bianca said with a laugh. "But I will get even. See you in a bit, I love you!"

"Mmmm!" Marissa moaned. "I love you too! Bye!"

About 45 minutes later they had met at Wildwind and loaded up the car. After another 20 minutes of kissing and groping and teasing and trying to make each other go crazy, Bianca finally said "Okay, you win! I fold…you are the winner! But if we don't get this show on the road, you aren't gonna get to claim your prize by tonight!"

Marissa squealed with laughter as she jumped in the passenger seat and turned the ignition. She linked up her iPod and was searching through her lists. "Wow! If I had known that was all I had to do to get you moving." Bianca said with a chuckle and then inquired. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, nothing." Marissa said sheepishly. "I made a playlist of songs that make me think of you for one reason or another. Just thought that I would be in charge of the entertainment." Bianca moaned and grinned and while rubbing her hand along Marissa's leg she said "Oh, you will be! But this is nice too!"

Marissa took a serious tone and grabbed Bianca's hand, placing it back on the wheel . "Both hands on the wheel, Montgomery! I have too much to look forward to. I need us there in one piece."

Bianca's look grew sullen as she was pulling out of the drive. The playlist started and her exaggerated pout changed to elation when she heard the songs.

1) Arms- Christina Perri

2) Hiding My Heart- Brandi Carlile

3) I Want It All- Edwin McCain

4) Make You Feel My Love- Adele

5) HoneyPot- Bob Schneider

6) Falling Slowly- Glen Hansard/Marketa Irglova

7) Downpour- Brandi Carlile

8) Brighter Than The Sun- Colbie Caillat

9) Arms Of Woman- Amos Lee

10)Clumsy- Fergie

"Oh My Goodness!" Bianca exclaimed. "I heard some of these songs on the radio yesterday. That is so crazy! I love it! They are all so beautiful ." Bianca got a puzzled look on her face and questioned. "Clumsy? I mean I like it…it's just…"

Marissa started laughing hysterically. "What?" Bianca asked. Marissa managed to catch her breath and said "Originally it was just the nine songs. I added that one today after our phone call." She was barely able to get the words out before she started howling with laughter. Bianca tried hard to scowl and eventually she couldn't fight it either. They laughed and sang along for the rest of the ride to the resort.


	22. A Misunderstanding

The girls arrived at about 7pm that night at The Timbers Lakeside Retreat & Spa. After unloading their bags, they stopped in at the front desk. Tim, the desk clerk, appeared to be new at the job. Bianca was more than sure of this, because she had made many business trips to the location in the past. It was known for it's style and typically affluent clientele. They also housed one of the highest rated spas in Northern United States. No, she did not recognize 'Tim', other than remembering her encounter with him two days ago as she made her reservation. He was obviously nervous and inexperienced and it seemed, from his demeanor, that not much had changed in those two days.

"Good Evening, Miss! How may I help you?" Tim managed to squeak out as Bianca approached the counter. Marissa hung back, just behind Bianca. "Good Evening to you, Tim…is it?" Bianca questioned as he nodded in reply. "I should have a reservation under the name Montgomery, Bianca Montgomery." Tim nervously pecked at the keyboard, his eyes scanning the screen. "Yes, yes, Ms. Montgomery…I have that right here. I will just need to see the card used when making the reservation."

"Good." Bianca replied, relieved that 'Tim' didn't screw things up. "There should also be a block of rooms, that are also booked in my name. Do you show that any of those parties have arrived? And I will need to confirm that 'The Oak Room' will be prepared and ready to go by 11am tomorrow." Tim seemed to take a moment to himself to process the relatively simple request, and proceeded with punching keys again until the correct screen appeared.

"Yes…yes Ms. Montgomery. Everything seems to be in order." Tim finally responded. "I am seeing that The Oak Room is booked and scheduled to be ready on time. Mr. Contreras, Mrs. Collins, Mr. Sloan and Ms. Peters are all checked in and have confirmed their lunch requests." "Good." Bianca replied, grateful that there would not be any bumps to ruin the rest of her evening. Tim continued." There is one guest, a Ms. Tasker, that has not checked in to her room yet, however." Bianca looked sternly at Tim, and he seemed to react slightly.

"Well, Ms. Tasker is here." Bianca said with a hint of confusion in her voice, while she gestured to Marissa. "But there must have been some miscommunication when I made reservations. She does not require her own room, she is to be staying in my room." Tim swallowed hard, realizing that he had made a mistake. His boss was just feet away and he did not need to make, yet another, bad impression.

"Oh my…I am very sorry for my error. Ms. Montgomery!" Tim pleaded. "Let me correct that. Do you wish for two queen size beds? Or would you prefer two adjoining rooms for you and your guest?" As Tim spoke these words, he gave pause and appeared to be searching for what to say as he seemed to glance at Marissa. Bianca did not like this, nor was she pleased at the hassle that 'Tim' seemed to have caused.

"Well, Tim." Bianca began with a harsh edge to her voice that the nearby manager seemed to take note of. She took a pause and tried to calm herself as she continued. "What I would like, is to have the room that I ordered. It should be a king size suite overlooking the lake. The room that I reserved two days ago for me and my girlfriend. " Tim's look turned to shock, then recognition with maybe the slightest hint of disgust. This did not go unnoticed by Bianca.

Marissa was startled at first, by the sound of tension in her lover's voice. This was not a side she saw very often. She was surprised and maybe a little aroused by the power that Bianca possessed when she meant business. A Kane woman. She thought to herself. Then she heard the words…"_Me and my girlfriend" _Her heart swelled with pride and love._ I knew this. It was implied. We have discussed it…but putting it out there…hearing it…strong and proud and confident. Well, nothing has ever felt so right_. The manager heard too. He had heard every bit of it and when he realized who was causing such a ruckus…_Bianca Christine Montgomery! Cambias Industries…Fusion Cosmetics…The Miranda Center charities…For God's sake…Erica Kane's daughter! And being helped by Tim of all people!_

The manager, Geoff, was over at the desk immediately. "Ms. Montgomery! It is so very good to see you! And this must be the lovely Ms. Tasker! Please forgive Tim for his booking error. He is still very new. My heartfelt apologies!" Geoff had basically shoved Tim out of the way with a body block and was now taking Bianca's hand to shake it.

"Thank you, Geoff!" Bianca said, still with an edge to her voice that Geoff seemed determined to rid her of. He walked around the desk, placed a hand on her shoulder and began leading her a step or two away from the desk. "I'll tell you what, Ms. Montgomery? Why don't you, and Ms. Tasker, head over to the Spa for a treatment on me, while I sort through the booking error? How does that sound?"

Bianca took a breath and glanced at Marissa. She could feel the stress wash away at the sight of her lover as she snapped out of 'attack mode'. Marissa saw the change in Bianca's eyes and was grateful to have 'her girl' back. She slipped her hand into Bianca's and said "Oh, that sounds lovely!"

Bianca said "Well, Geoff, you heard the lady, the spa it is!" Geoff was behind the desk in a flash and had the phone to his ear even faster. "You know the way." He said. "Enjoy yourselves, they should be ready for you by the time you get there. And I will send Henry, your usual Valet, to the spa with your room key, after he gets you all set up…of course."

As they walked away, Bianca thanked Geoff again and turned back to catch a glimpse of the hellfire that seemed to be shooting from Geoff's body as he scolded poor Tim._ I should probably feel bad._ Bianca thought, while wrapping her arm around Marissa. _But I don't. Something about that guy didn't sit right with me_. She shrugged it off and turned her attention to the lovely red-head.


	23. The News Gets Out

Miles away from the resort, back in Pine Valley, JR was sitting in the parlor of the Chandler Mansion. He was nervously fidgeting between looking out the window and checking his phone. When the cell phone finally did vibrate, he was almost startled, but hurriedly picked it up. He read the message on the screen. It was a message from Amanda.

"I Told Him!"

"Damn it, Amanda!" JR cursed under his breath. He slammed the phone down, sat back and thought about how he got into this mess. Some time ago, the realization hit him that his ex-wife Marissa had moved on. After all the ground work he had laid to woo her back, after the disastrous fiasco with Annie…he had lost her. She told him it was over and something in her tone, something behind her eyes made him really believe it. He decided to let it go and had turned to his friend Amanda.

Amanda was also experiencing marriage troubles and had convinced herself that her husband Jake was cheating on her. Once she was convinced that there was proof of this, she ran immediately to JR. The two of them fell into bed. For a moment, JR was thinking there could be something there. Then Amanda discovered that things were not what they seemed. She immediately expressed her deep regret. JR took this hard, but didn't show it. He shifted his attentions back to his ex-wife. Once again she made her feelings crystal clear, so he realized he was going to have to face the facts. He decided to play nice, as long as she never tried for full custody again. Then Amanda got a pregnancy scare. JR was secretly thrilled, yet fearful that if the affair came out, Marissa might try to use it to her advantage somehow.

Over the last week, JR learned that Amanda was not pregnant and he was relieved. He was so frazzled by the whole debacle that he almost let on to his ex when she came to see their son. It was discovered that Amanda had contracted HPV though, and while he was sad for his friend…he was furious as well. He discovered that she had every intention of coming clean to her husband. JR pleaded with her not to, but she refused. The text had only confirmed that she went along with the decision.

"I am not looking forward to the shit-storm this is going to bring on me from the Martin clan." He sighed and left his chair to pour himself a drink. He had been sober for years,_ But surely I can handle one drink…especially after all of tis drama?_ He was interrupted when AJ came running in. "Hey Dad?" AJ exclaimed running to his father's arms.

"Hey, Buddy!" JR said putting the bottle back down. "How are you feeling? You made it through school okay?" "Yes, sir!" AJ exclaimed excitedly. "I also had lunch with Mommy afterwards and then I had a play date after that. I want to show you this really cool game I borrowed from my friend."

"Sounds good!" JR said and then questioned. "You said your Mom took you to lunch? How is she?"

"She is good. She said she was going on a special weekend away and wanted to spend a little time with her favorite young man before she left." AJ paused a little as his Dad nodded absentmindedly. "I see." JR said. "Why don't you set the game up and I will be right there? Okay, Bud?"

"Sure!" AJ shouted excitedly as he ran out of the room.

"Special weekend?" JR pondered. He could hear the incessant banging out at the Gate House, reassuring him that his cousin Scott was still hard at work. "If you are not screwing your 'buddy' Scott…then who? What on Earth are you up to, Marissa? " He muttered and then shrugged his shoulders and went to join his son.

/

Meanwhile, back at the resort. Tim was folding up some of his things and packing his duffle bag. John, a valet approached him and offered his sympathy. "Hey, Tim…I am so sorry, man. I heard that Geoff canned you today. What happened?"

"Some dumb lezzie bitch caused a ruckus in front of Geoff cause I made one simple mistake. He kissed her ass and then ripped me a new one. Apparently she is some big fucking deal!" Tim said shoving the last of his stuff in the bag and zipping it shut.

"Lezzie? A big deal?" John muttered, confused. "Dude…you mean Bianca Montgomery? Oh shit, Tim! What the hell did you do?" Tim just looked at John with a blank stare. "Yeah…that's the broad. Who the hell is she? Some fucking model or stupid Jessica Simpson wannabe?"

John's mouth was agape at the stupidity of his friend. "What fucking rock have you been under. That is Bianca Montgomery! She co-owns a couple of places you may have heard of…Cambias, Fusion, Enchantment, The fucking Miranda Center Charity? Not to mention her mother…Erica God-Damned Kane! You didn't pick some lezzie bitch to fuck with…you picked the executive lesbian daughter of one of the wealthiest fucking women in the country. Damn dude!"

As reality slowly registered in Tim's eyes, John continued. "Shame too…she is a really nice lady and is here a ton. I bet Geoff kissed her ass. Her families' companies spend thousands here every couple months. Anyway, I'm so sorry that happened. Maybe next time you'll watch who's account you fuck up. Later." As John walked away, Tim gritted his teeth._ Fuck that!_ He thought._ I am going to show her. I ain't going to be the only one with a bad fucking day!_ He whipped out his phone and searched the internet for the number he needed and then hit dial. The phone rang briefly and he went through the automated selections before he was patched through to the person he needed.

"Hel-Lo, Donald Steele, Pine Valley Exposer…How can I help ya?" came across the receiver . Tim smiled, looking over his shoulder and said "No sir, the question is how I am going to help you?"


	24. Alone At Last

"Good evening, Ms. Montgomery…Ms. Tasker." said the clerk, as the two ladies entered the spa. "Good evening, Claire! So good to see you!" Bianca replied. "Likewise, Ms. Montgomery…we are so glad to have you back so soon. Geoff has called ahead and if you two ladies would like to change in the dressing room, we have everything set up for your couples' massage." The ladies looked at each other with enthusiasm and hurried off to the dressing room. When they returned, they were led into their room and had a brief consultation. "We are going to start with a body masque, wrap, shower and massage, all packed with pumpkin goodness."

"Mmm…sounds interesting." said Marissa. Bianca nodded in agreement. The woman continued describing the treatment, the face and scalp massage and the shower and 70 minute massage that would follow. When they had been wrapped and were waiting for the next step, Marissa looked over at Bianca. _She looks so at peace._ Bianca thought and asked "How does it feel?"

Marissa sighed deeply, with a low moan and said "Oh Honey, this feels so good. I have been on the giving end, but can't say I have ever been pampered like this. It's soo nice! Even nicer that you are here."

"Good, I am glad you feel that way. This was an unexpected thing, but I have you scheduled for a mani/pedi with a neck and foot massage tomorrow morning while I am in the meeting. Surprise!" Bianca watched for Marissa's reaction. "Oh baby, I love you! You are so amazing!"

As they settled in and relaxed with their massages, they drifted off a little. When the treatment was over, they dressed and exited the spa. Henry was waiting outside the door. "Ms. Montgomery, so good to have you back!"

"Oh Henry, likewise. How are you?" Bianca inquired. "I am wonderful, thank you for asking!" He replied. "Your room is number 410, right thru the double doors and left at the pool gate. I assure you that you will find everything in order. Just call if you need anything." "We will, Henry. Thank you!" Bianca said as they moved onward down the hall. "I am so excited to have a whole weekend with you!"

When they opened the door, Marissa let out a gasp. "Oh Bianca! Oh my gosh… I have never seen anything like this. It is perfect." The room was set in a low light. There was soft music playing in the background. The bed had been turned down and a tray of champagne and strawberries were chilling near the bedside.

Marissa felt tears welling up inside._ This is so perfect. I don't remember ever feeling this special, well not like this. Not knowing that it is sincere. Look at her face…she is an angel. She is just searching my face to see if I am okay. That is all she ever seems to care about…me. Ahh…this song…I know this song. I love this song._

**"You think I'd leave your side baby?**

**You know me better than that**

**You think I'd**

** leave down when your down on your knees?**

**I wouldn't do that"**

"Bianca?" Marissa asked softly, while slowly approaching her. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Ahem…ah, any-anything." Bianca managed to choke out.

"Will you dance with me?" Marissa whispered sweetly.

Without words, the women came together and swayed slowly. Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck, while Bianca slid her hands around Marissa's waist. Both women found comfort nuzzled in their lover's shoulder.

**"oh, when your cold**

**I'll be there to hold you tight to me**

**When your on the outside baby and you can't get in**

**I will show you, your so much better than you know**

**When your lost, when your alone and you can't get back again**

**I will find you darling I'll bring you home"**

Bianca broke the trance and pulled away slowly. She raised her hand to Marissa's chin…guiding her into a kiss. "I love you, M." Bianca said when they broke contact. "I am so grateful to have you and I want to spend my life discovering your smiles and sharing surprises with you." Marissa wiped a tear from her eyes and kissed Bianca tenderly. Then she led Bianca to the bed, opened the champagne with a loud pop and giggled as she poured them a glass. Bianca took a strawberry from the tray and took a bite. She smiled and laughed a little as Marissa handed her a glass.

"You got a little something right…there." Marissa said as she leaned in and ran her tongue along Bianca's chin and jaw…catching the juice dripping from the berry. Then she moved into another kiss. "I love you, Bianca…so much. This is so much more than I ever could have hoped or dreamed of. Being with you, is the only place I want to be."

Bianca took a sip of champagne and then took their glasses and set them on the tray. She came back and with one hand entangled behind Marissa's head and another on her side…she claimed Marissa's mouth with her own and then laid her back into the bed.

/

Donald Steele grimaced at the news he had just received. "Look here, kid. I have been following Ms. Montgomery and her family for decades. The Kanes equal big money. I was the first to break the story of the little diva coming out. However, before I pay up…you are going to have to provide some proof."

"Oh, I can get you some pics soon." Answered Tim.

"You say she has a 'sweet thing' stowed up in her room, huh? Well, we shall see. I gotta tell you, I am still caught up in litigation from my piece on her messy divorce. That lawyer she has, won't get off my ass about it all. I can't say I am looking forward to go another round with Marissa Tasker!" Donald said with a sigh. "Tasker?" Tim questions. "That is the name of the chic she is sleeping with. Little red-head gal, right?"

Donald Steele spit his coffee across his desk. "Are you telling me that Bianca Montgomery is sleeping with her divorce lawyer? Can you be sure?" "Oh I am sure." Replied Tim. "Does that make the information any more lucrative for me?"

Donald massaged his forehead and temple. "Well, Timmy, my boy…that completely changes the game. You get me those pictures and I will be in touch with you." Mr. Steele disconnected the call, leaned back and put his feet up. He looked through his rolodex and dialed the number. When the cold gruff voice answered on the line "What do you want, Steele?" Donald cleared his throat and spoke with a devious tone "Why Mr. Chandler…do you know where your ex-wife is this evening?"


	25. Say Cheese

The next morning, Bianca was up and out of bed bright and early. She had tons of thoughts and documents to get in order before the meeting. She couldn't help but be distracted, occasionally, when she would hear Marissa's gentle snores come from the bed. She would find herself lost in a haze and staring whenever her lover would toss and turn, and she would see a flash of creamy white skin or an exposed thigh. _She is so perfect. I truly don't know how I was blind to my feelings…or to her for so long?_ Bianca would think and then snap herself back into the reality of the work at hand.

When Marissa did finally stir, she had reached an arm out for Bianca, without opening her eyes. She found nothing but a cold empty pillow. A hoarse and low murmur of "Bianca?" was heard across the room at the desk, and Bianca turned to find Marissa sitting up, eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. Marissa raised a hand to rub her eyes while she arched her back and let out a little yawn. Bianca was out of her chair in an instant and approached the bed. "You are so cute in the morning!" She proclaimed. "I just want to squeeze you!"

Marissa broke her yawn with a chuckle and curled herself into Bianca as she sat on the bed. Marissa nuzzled into Bianca's neck and let out a sigh. "Do you really have to leave? Maybe we could just call in…uhh…dead and never leave here?"

Bianca cracked a smile and said with a laugh "We all know that my mother would never let us be. She would have a search party formed after the first 'Erica Kane Extravaganza' that I missed." Her comment brought giggles to both women and Marissa pulled back to adjust herself against the headboard. She playfully gestured to Bianca "Come here, Baby…come sit by me before you leave." Bianca obliged, positioning herself cradled between Marissa's legs and arms. She laid her head back into Marissa's shoulder and Marissa softly stroked her hair and applied sweet kisses to her cheeks, neck and earlobes.

"You have a very convincing argument, Counselor. I am afraid I am still going to have to leave in a while." Bianca said. "But you get to have more spa time…don't forget!" Marissa appeared giddy. "Oh gosh, yay!" She cheered. "I had forgotten, obviously, I had so many 'other' things to think about last night. I am so excited though." Marissa turned her attention back to Bianca. "How do you feel about your meeting? Feeling confident?"

Bianca shrugged. "I think so. I mean, I always get a little nervous at these things. I just have to remember why I am doing what I do and well, it fills me with a strength that I sometimes forget I have." Marissa placed another kiss on Bianca's jaw, squeezed her tightly and said "Well, I want you to know that I am immensely proud of you! Every day that I have known you I have just been in awe at your strength and conviction. Now that I 'see' more of you, my respect for you has tripled. You are going to own this thing…I know it. Go get 'em, Baby!"

Bianca turned herself to look into Marissa's eyes, took her face in her hands and gently kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips and backed away slowly. "I love you, Marissa. Thank you for your support and faith and love. You have no idea what they mean to me." Bianca stood and straightened out her clothing, then fussed with her hair in the mirror for a moment. "Well, I am off." She said and Marissa blew a kiss her way. Bianca gathered up all of her materials and headed out the door.

Marissa thought about something and jumped off the bed, throwing on her robe, and grabbed her purse as she ran out the door after Bianca. Luckily, Bianca was only a short distance away. "Bianca!" Marissa called and Bianca turned with a smile. "What is it?" Bianca questioned as she made her way back to her lover. "Did something happen?"

"No…I am sorry." Marissa said. "I just forgot to tell you…well, I got you something too." Bianca smiled, confused and began to say "Wha?" "I bought this for you." Marissa said, while digging through her purse. She produced a small box and from it, she produced a silver bracelet. "I was going to give it to you yesterday, and then last night and again this morning… I just kept getting distracted. I wanted you to wear it for luck and so that when your nerves get the better of you, you can feel it against your skin and think of me." Bianca blushed as Marissa reached out for her hand and placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's perfect, don't you think?" Marissa said as she released Bianca's hand and looked at the result approvingly. Bianca looked down and then took Marissa's hands in her own, pulling her close into a kiss. "It is perfect….you are perfect, M. Thank you! I love it…I love you!" She leaned in for another kiss, oblivious to the man sitting in the pool area. The man, who seemed to be lounging with a magazine, but only had eyes for the young couple. The man who had taken pictures of everything he had been asked to…and with a swipe of his finger…he sent those pictures out into the world.


	26. The Cold Hard Truth

JR Chandler walked back into the parlor after tucking his son in bed. He could feel a vein pulsating in his neck. _Scotch…I need scotch._ He thought. Before his conscience could convince him otherwise, he poured himself a drink. _Just one drink…just one. Then I will go to a meeting later, it will be alright._ He downed the glass in just minutes and he walked away from the bar. He took a seat by the window, withdrew his cell phone from his pocket and re-dialed the last number.

"Steele, speaking" Answered the voice on the line. JR cleared his throat and began to deal. "So, Mr. Steele. Thank you, first off…for allowing me to call you back. Now you say that you have proof that my ex-wife, is holed up in some swanky love-shack resort with her former client and one of my oldest aquaintances? How did you come by this evidence?"

"Well, now Mr. Chandler…you know I can't reveal my sources. I was at first alerted to the presence of Ms. Montgomery and a 'lover'." JR cringed at the word, and Steele continued. "America loves a good Kane based scandal. Then it was brought to my attention that it was your ex-wife and well, I thought…"

"You thought you would take it to the highest bidder instead of broadcasting it in that checkstand trash paper of yours!" JR interjected. "How do I even know that your source is reliable? You are aware that my wif…er…Ex-wife and Ms. Montgomery are the very best of friends? Don't you?"

"Yes, sir…Mr. Chandler, I do. However, it was confirmed that when making the reservation, Ms. Montgomery specifically requested 1 bed, and 1 room, for her and her 'girlfriend'. I am expecting pictures to verify within the next 18 hours. So is there any arrangement you are wishing to make here sir?"

"Well, I will tell you what, Mr. Steele. Allow me to consider your offer and if you have substantial proof presented in those 18 hours…we just might have a deal. I will be awaiting your call. Good night!" JR disconnected the call and set his phone down.

_Marissa? A lesbian? What in the world is going on? And Bianca…how long have they been making a fool out of me?_ JR's eyes glared with realization. _That night! That night we fought…I left and Marissa went straight to Bianca's! Damn it! Was that the start? Or maybe it was all the times she stayed there...she was always 'helping a friend recover'…I bet she helped her. A lesbian, though? She never…It doesn't matter. I loved her and I tried to change and she was playing me all along. She won't get away with this. I am going to buy this so called story and keep that sleazeball from printing…but so help me, Marissa…one toe out of line and there will be no more 'Mr Nice Guy'!_

JR couldn't help but return his glare to the bottle of Scotch across the room. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment and got up. After several attempts to cross, his conscience would stop him. With a punch of his fist to the nearby wall, his resolve broke and he grabbed the bottle and walked out through the terrace doors and to the pool.

/

The next morning, JR woke to the sun blazing steadily above. His head was throbbing and he could not exactly pin point where he was. He tried his damnedest to open his eyes, but could not manage more than a squint. Reality finally set in when he felt the cold glass of the empty Scotch decanter still in his grip._ Shit, the pool…I can't believe I fell asleep…Damn It! I need to get inside before AJ sees me like this._ JR shot up to his feet. His movement was a little more than his body was ready to handle though, as he promptly fell on his face. He managed to pull himself up and find his bearings…but in the distance he heard his son's voice. "Shit!" He said and in a panic he ran behind a large shrub. The movements caught up with him and he was sure he was going to vomit. He breathed deeply and kept out of sight till the nanny and his son had passed.

When the coast was clear, he carefully and slowly made his way back to the house and up to his room. He took a long shower and a couple of aspirin and made his way down to find his son. When he reached the parlor, he checked his cell and found that a message had indeed arrived from Mr. Steele. He took a deep breath and opened the message. Nothing prepared him for what he saw. There, in front of his own eyes, was Marissa. She seemed to have merely a bathrobe on and was smiling so big she was beaming. Her hair was tousled and messy and she had her arms around the neck of Bianca. He could clearly see the door of a hotel room behind them and _that look in Bianca's eye…well that is unmistakable. I have had that very same look before. But I don't know if yet another betrayal at the hands of Bianca is what is making me so angry? Or if it is that unbearable adoration on Marissa's face? I don't ever recall her looking at me that way._ JR was snapped to the present by the sounds of AJ playing on the terrace. He quickly grabbed a bottle of Whiskey, looked over his shoulder and took a drink. He capped the bottle, released a sigh and went out to join his son.


	27. Afternoon Delight

Bianca was finishing up with her meeting. It had been quite a success. As she shook the hand of the last associate, she bid them all farewell and encouraged them to enjoy the remainder of their stay at the resort. She packed up her files and took a second to admire her bracelet. She touched it for a moment, thinking back to how much she relied on it during her presentation. How knowing how very much she was loved, didn't distract her, or interrupt the proceedings. No, instead…it empowered her. She felt strong and motivated. Being with Marissa was just that...a real partnership, a friendship and it was unlike anything she could remember having before.

She had the resort staff load her work materials in her car and she headed back to her suite, hoping that Marissa was there. As she rounded the corner by the pool, she was stopped dead in her tracks. "Sweet Jesus!" Bianca exclaimed as she saw Marissa. She was removing her cover-up and laying it on a nearby chair, revealing the bright blue bikini beneath. Bianca was rendered paralyzed in that instant. She just stood locked in a trance as she saw her lover slowly and meticulously applying sunblock to her long, shapely, ivory smooth legs. She rubbed her toned, but delicate, arms and slender neck, before moving to her face. _She is absolutely flawless, seeing as how that bikini doesn't leave much to be imagined_. As she struggled with the application of cream to her back, Bianca snapped to reality when she saw a tall, dark-haired man approach Marissa.

He seemed to have surprised her, because she took a step back in alarm. Marissa was shaking her head 'no' and seem to be scanning the area, for something. When she turned and saw Bianca staring at her, she both blushed and smiled a relieved smile. She gestured and pointed in Bianca's direction and waved for her to join them. Bianca caught her breath and somehow managed to return mobility to her legs. She walked over and put her arm around Marissa, kissing her 'hello' and saying "Hey, Sweetheart…I am sorry my meeting ran over." Marissa grinned and said "Oh it's okay. This kind man offered me assistance with my sunscreen, but I was just telling him that I saw my girlfriend, and she could handle it."

Bianca stifled a laugh as she noticed the man come to the realization that Marissa really meant 'girlfriend', and not 'best buddy' definition that he had counted on. Without really saying anything, he walked away. Bianca let her laughter go and Marissa just rolled her eyes." Is this my future?" Bianca asked playfully. "Am I condemned to a lifetime of chasing off tall, hairy, troublesome looking gentleman who cannot resist you?" Marissa giggled and then looked sincerely at Bianca. "Aww, Bianca…you said 'a lifetime'? You see a lifetime with me?" She said while batting her eyelashes and smirking.

Bianca bowed her head thoughtfully and took Marissa's hands. She leaned in for a tender kiss and said "Absolutely. I have never felt so secure before, and I am not rushing this, or loading up a moving van or anything…but I can easily see the rest of my life being this easy. Loving you and being with you and supporting you is just so damn easy." Marissa blushed and kissed her back. Then she handed her the sunblock tube and turned to reveal her creamy smooth shoulder and back to Bianca. "Will you do the honors, Girlfriend?" She said with a laugh.

"Why, of course!" said Bianca and she took great care as she slowly applied the lotion to her lover's back. She kissed her neck softly as she ran her hands in one more soft caress as she finished up. "All done. Now I am going to run and get my suit on and be back to join you in a second. You think you can keep the wolves at bay until I return?" Bianca asked jokingly. Marissa just rolled her eyes and playfully waved Bianca away as she hurried off to their room.

/

Hours later, the ladies returned to their suite. When they walked in, Bianca had approached Marissa and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I had Henry set up a little surprise for you." Bianca said and moved her hands upward to cover Marissa's eyes. She gently guided Marissa into the bathroom, then removed her hands to reveal that the spa-sized tub was filled with bubbles and flower petals and there were candles lit all around. Marissa gasped and whisked around to face Bianca

"This is so beautiful! Oh my gosh….I don't know if I can stand much more of you spoiling me." Marissa said as she nuzzled her nose against Bianca. "No, No." Bianca objected. "You will not say such things. You are a hard working mother, and a lawyer that works diligently every day on some of the most frustrating and heartbreaking cases. You deserve to be pampered, not spoiled, for all the good that you do. It is my honor to be the one to do just that." Bianca smiled a little and said "Besides, I don't think you could ever be 'spoiled'!" Marissa wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you!" She said in a whisper.

Bianca pushed Marissa back a little and reached down to unlace her cover-up. As she raised her hands to push the garment off of Marissa's soft shoulders, she grazed her collar bone with her lips, slowly easing out to pepper her shoulder with tiny kisses. Marissa's hands began to fumble to find the knot of Bianca's wrap. Once she had untangled it, she let it fall to the ground and moved her hands upward. She caressed Bianca's waist, giving it a gentle squeeze and then her fingers traced along Bianca's back. Bianca shuddered at the touch and then Marissa's fingers found the tie of Bianca's bikini top and released it, while Bianca worked to remove Marissa's top as well.

The pair stepped back for a second, as if to take in the sight of one another, and then their hands found their way back, caressing and fondling one another. Bianca began again with the exploration of Marissa's neck and shoulders…at first with her tongue and then claiming each patch of creamy white flesh with her mouth. Marissa's hands wildly explored Bianca's body, stopping to squeeze her firm buttocks and caressing…sometimes scratching her lover's back...delighting at the moans and reactions she could feel coming from her lover. She moved her hands until they traveled around to Bianca's ample breasts. She playfully squeezed one with her hand and then pulling back, she looked up at her lover with hooded eyes and then slowly eased down until she had taken the firm rosy bud in her mouth.

Bianca threw her head back in ecstasy, releasing a breathy gasp. Marissa released the nipple with a slight 'pop' noise as she looked back up at her lover's beaming eyes. She eased Bianca's bottoms off and then stood to remove her own, never taking her eyes off of Bianca. Then, Marissa took Bianca's hand to steady herself and climbed into the tub. Bianca followed after and positioned her body behind Marissa's. Marissa eased back, cradling her body within Bianca's arms. She arched her back and craned her neck until her mouth was joined with her lover's kiss. Bianca's arms ran down the soapy slick flesh of her lover's body, caressing her shapely form, fondling her breasts and never breaking their fiery kiss. Marissa released a low moan of "Mmmm…I Love You!" while still struggling to keep her lips locked in their embrace as Bianca's hands slowly moved up the interior of Marissa's thighs.


	28. Dirty Little Secrets

JR had enjoyed himself for most of the afternoon. Being with his son always made him happy. Today was different though. As the Friday had drug on, and his hangover had subsided, he was faced with a pain he had never experienced before. He was a very confident and powerful man. He could crush a fledging business, or some entrepreneur's hopes and dreams, by lunchtime and not give it a second thought. Aside from his deceased wife Babe, he saw women as a sport…a challenge. They were to be woo'd and possessed and when they were no longer of use to him, cast aside. He knew this. No matter how many times he spoke to the contrary, he knew that no woman had truly possessed him in the way that Babe had. But today, he was feeling something vastly different. _Had Marissa broken through?_ He thought. He could not seem to shake the ache in his chest, knowing that the last several months had been a game. He heard her say that she was trying. Trying for them and trying for AJ…when all along she was romancing Bianca.

His hands shook slightly and the desire for another shot of whiskey was building within his chest. He bent down beside his son who was playing a video game and said "Hey AJ? It's getting later in the evening and I think it is time you go wash up and get ready for dinner." "Aww…do I have to, Daddy?" AJ whined. "This is so much fun!"

JR laughed at his son and placed a reassuring hand on his back. "We can play all day tomorrow, I promise. But you go wash up and then go see cook for your dinner. I tell you what? I will even take you to get some chocolate chip cookies before bed, how does that sound?" "Yes!" AJ said excitedly as he set the controller down and ran off to the kitchen. "Don't forget to wash up!" JR said with a laugh as he watched his son scamper off. As soon as the coast was clear, JR closed the distance between him and the bar and attempted to steady his hand as he tried to pour a shot of whiskey.

Colby, JR's sister, had just arrived home from a date with her boyfriend Asher. She had started to walk into the parlor, but saw her brother standing by the bar._ Oh shit!_ She thought to herself. _JR drinking is not good for anyone. I have to call Tad._ She immediately ran up to her room and made several calls. She called JR's stepfather, Tad. Then she called her father Adam Sr. She tried anyone, and everyone, she could think of from her cousin to JR's friend Amanda. Then, not knowing what good it would do, she left a message for Marissa. _Someone has to know how to get through to him._ She prayed.

/

Bianca laid across the bed, her head resting on Marissa's lap as they intently watched the movie. Both women were feeling safe and cozy, swaddled in the plush terry robes and silky sheets and pillows of their bed. There was a special kind of peace that was filling the atmosphere. Both could feel it, yet neither could describe it, or necessarily put a name to it. They just sat there in the quiet, allowing it to be…to fill them up.

As the movie came to an end, they both turned their gaze to each other. Bianca's eyes shone upward at Marissa brightly, just as Marissa's eyes danced with light at the sight of Bianca. "I love you!" They both spoke in a quiet whisper. Marissa doubled forward in laughter, lightly kissing Bianca's forehead. She began to stroke Bianca's hair, absent-mindedly. Bianca's giggles ceased and she asked Marissa "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the last two weeks and how unbelievable it they have been." Marissa replied. Bianca nodded and smiled in agreement and Marissa continued. "I was also thinking back to our picnic. You never did tell me about why you were in Rehab?" She looked downward at Bianca who just smiled. "Oh Honey, It isn't anything scandalous." She laughed. "When I was a teen, I battled with Anorexia. I spent some time in a rehab program for eating disorders. Most of my teen years were difficult, between that and coming out and my father's death…but I learned a lot and I haven't had to battle with any of those demons in a very long time."

"Oh!" Marissa exclaimed. "I guess it is a relief, I just couldn't imagine dealing with another recovering alcoholic." She said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. Bianca cleared her throat, and confessed (with a grin) "Well, I can't always hold my liquor and sometimes make bad choices, but I am far from an alcoholic." "Good to know!" Marissa laughed then transitioned into a yawn.

"Are you tired, Sweetie?" Bianca inquired. "Yeah, I think I am. But maybe we don't go to sleep just yet." She said grabbing hold of the lapels of Bianca's robe and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

/

JR walked into the parlor, after returning from a 'cookie run'. He sat his keys on the table and made the phone call to Steele's office. They haggled for a moment over exactly how much all of this was going to cost JR to squash the story. Once the agreement was made, he left the call on no uncertain terms as to what would become of Steele if the agreement was broken. He sat the phone down and started to make his way up to tuck AJ in.

Then his phone began to ring. He checked the ID and saw that it was a call from Tad. He hit ignore and no sooner had he sat the phone down, that it rang again. _My father?_ He thought, and turned the phone off. He could feel the burn building up in his throat. He started to head for the stairs once more, but stopped at the parlor door. He turned back around and grabbed another shot glass and poured himself a generous shot. He down it without a pause and then poured another. As he took the second shot, he heard AJ from the stairs. "Come on, Daddy! I want a story!" AJ pleaded. JR startled and made haste to hide the glass and step quickly from the bar. "Co-coming! Be right there!" JR yelled out. After taking a deep breath and slicking his hair back he headed to the staircase.


	29. Taking A Leap

Bianca woke the next day to find the bed empty beside her. She had wearily reached out a hand to find the empty pillow where Marissa should have been. Bianca sat up and stretched out, lazily rubbed her eyes and scanned the room for her lover. _Where on Earth could she be?_ She thought._ My God, it's 7am on a Saturday…and we are on vacation._ Bianca rubbed her eyes again and let out a little yawn, then got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower.

/

Marissa had practically sprung out of bed earlier that morning. She woke up around 5:30am or so and could not seem to fall back asleep. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of Bianca and the adventure they were on. _I am just so unbelievably happy. I don't know what other way to describe it. Just look at her sleeping, so peaceful. I want to see this every day. I know that is ridiculous, because we are so new…but I do. I just want to experience everything I can with her for as long as I can._ Marissa quietly crept out of the bed and dressed in the dark. With a kiss to her lover's temple, she snuck out of the room for an early morning walk.

Marissa hoped that the walk would clear her head, as she continued to think of her new relationship._ I absolutely hated those three days apart earlier this week._ Marissa sighed. _When she told me she loved me, and wanted to be with me too…I was beside myself. I felt like I was in some crazy wonderful dream that I could wake up from any second. And although I needed to be with my son, and to work, I wanted to know that she was there. All we had were those brief phone calls. I don't want to scare her off, but I want her arms around me at night. When I am home from work, and AJ is asleep…I don't want just a sleepover, or a phone call, or even a romantic getaway. I want Bianca, flesh and blood, waiting on the couch to talk about our day, holding me at night, kissing me in the morning._

Marissa knew that this could very well make her lover cut and run, but she couldn't find any way around it. She knew what she felt and she knew it was coming from her heart. She found herself heading back to the room. _I am not entirely sure of how I am going to tell her this, but it has to be done. I need to confront JR and be honest with him and I am going to ask Bianca to take a giant leap of faith with me. I am done being scared and afraid. I know what I want now and I am going to go after it with both hands._

/

Bianca was standing under the stream of the shower. Her mind was racing with thoughts. _Where in Earth is she? Really. I don't like not knowing where she is. Gosh, that sounds so 'possessive'…but it isn't that. I just hate being away from her. I hate not seeing that smile. I don't know what is happening to me? This relationship is so unlike everything I have known. There doesn't seem to be any secrets, or over-analyzing each other's intentions. Sure, she is 'new' like Maggie was, but she seems so much more sure than Maggie ever did. She is confident and secure. It really doesn't matter, I guess, because I am not letting my past hold me back anymore._

_I am going to love her fiercely and with everything I have, because that is what she is promising me and…well, she deserves it. I need to go find her and tell her this. She needs to know that I want to face my mother, or JR…or the world, for that matter and tell them how much she means to me. It has been nice having this 'little secret' and knowing how this beautiful love grew out of a beautiful friendship, but I don't want to hide it anymore. I want it to blaze across the sky. I have been trying so hard to deny it, or to slow it down, but I want her with me. I want a life and a future with her._

_Oh My God, Montgomery…you are rushing too fast!_ Bianca thought at the realization of the conclusion her mind was heading to._ It is fast, and scary…but everything is less scary with Marissa in my life. I just need a timeline. Like, if she was in court, it wouldn't be near as bad, if I knew that she was going to be in my arms that night. Or if I could see her face across the breakfast table, I would know that every morning I had that to look forward too. I need that schedule , or timeline, because right now the unknown is killing me. I hate not knowing when I will see her. This weekend has been amazing, but when we leave tomorrow morning it's going to be lunch dates, sleepovers and phone calls. I really don't know if I can go back to that? I gave her a big speech about going slow and steady, so how do I tell her I want to take a leap without scaring her away?_

/

Marissa opened the door to the suite and could hear the shower running. She walked over to her purse and checked her cell phone._ Nothing from JR or Krystal…just a call from Colby. Hmm? I am sure that can wait until tomorrow. No, if there is an emergency…someone could call back. This weekend is about Bianca. Ooo…I am gonna get us some breakfast ordered and then we can have a talk._ Marissa quietly picked up the phone and ordered some coffee, juice, berries and chocolate croissants from Henry. Then she stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the lake and just waited. Waited for her food, waited for the courage, waited for her future to come walking out to join her.


	30. Great Minds

Bianca was finishing up in the shower and dressing when she was sure she heard Marissa's voice out in the main room. She felt a release of tension, knowing that her lover had returned. She finished getting ready and exited the bathroom. With a quick scan of the suite, she could see that Marissa was not there. Then she saw the silhouette of the redhead through the whispy white curtains of the balcony doors. She walked to the door and upon opening it, Marissa's gaze turned to meet Bianca.

A sweet, whisper of "Hey, you!" was all Marissa could get out, before Bianca inquired. "There you are! Is everything okay? You left awfully early." She wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist and held her close. Maybe a little snug, because Marissa felt concern behind it. She replied "Oh Honey, I didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't sleep, and needed to get out and clear my head. That is all. I am sorry, I should have left a note." She giggled a little, giving Bianca a kiss on the head.

"It's okay." Bianca said. "I just missed seeing you, but is there something wrong? What's on your mind…you said you had to clear your head?" Marissa nodded and looked pensively to her side and then returned her gaze to Bianca._ Just say it, Marissa._ Marissa thought to herself, before she spoke. "Well, I have had something on my mind this weekend that I had to work out, before I talked with you." Bianca guided them over to some chairs and they sat, Bianca taking Marissa's hands in her own.

Marissa cleared her throat and began. "I have been thinking of what is going to happen after we leave here. I want to tell JR, about us, as soon as possible." Bianca looked surprised to hear Marissa say that, but allowed her to go on. "I know we agreed to wait, but I want to get it over with and move on with my life. I want to start living as your partner openly with no secrets and…" Marissa was cut off by knock on the door. She sprang to her feet and said "Oh, that should be breakfast! I will get it!", and then she left to answer the door.

Henry entered the room and set up the breakfast on the balcony for the two women. After chatting briefly, and tipping him generously, Bianca walked with Henry to the door. Once it was closed, she made haste back to the table and said "No secrets and…And what, Marissa? What were you trying to say? What else do you want from this?" Marissa put her croissant down and took Bianca's hand. "I was thinking that I would like to be with you more than we are able to, under the current circumstances…more permanently."

Bianca smiled and said. "Aww, Marissa, I think I know what you are saying…" Marissa looked nervous and seemed as if she was going to speak. Bianca cut her off and continued. "I know, because I am thinking that way too. I agreed to take things slow, mostly out of concern for you…but also for my heart. The thing is…this weekend changed things for me. Seeing how amazing life could be with us being together without any interruptions. I want this. I don't want it to end. I was thinking that maybe we should think about finding a place…together. I…err…mean…if I'm not totally reading you wrong?"

Marissa smiled and giggled, she squeezed Bianca's hand and replied. "Oh Bianca, that is exactly what I was thinking. I want to see you first thing and know that we can share our stories together at night. It is so fast and maybe even a little cliché…but it feels right. I don't know, maybe because we were friends first? But yes, that is exactly what was on my mind."

"Well then." Bianca said. "We should talk to JR when we get home. And then once we have moved past that hurdle we can talk to the kids and start looking for a home. I will speak with Caleb, first though. I think you should stay with me there until we find something more permanent…if that is okay?" Marissa nodded excitedly and leaned in to kiss Bianca. "Okay, now let's eat so we can start our day!" Marissa exclaimed. "I am dying to see that bikini again." Bianca blushed and said "Likewise, my dear!" with a chuckle.

Several hours later, the women were sunning out by the pool after having swam for a while. Marissa broke the silence. "I think AJ would have so much fun with the girls here. We should really do this again!"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Bianca. "The girls love it here…and I would love to come here as a family." Marissa blushed a little at the mention of the word 'family'. She touched Bianca on the arm softly and smiled. Marissa reached for her cell phone to check the time. "Oh my!" Bianca startled and asked "What is it?" "Oh" Marissa replied, "it's just I have a ton of missed calls. Colby called yesterday, and I didn't think anything of it. But now, it seems that Tad is calling too and a lot. Give me a second to check my messages."

/

In Pine Valley, plans were being made. Tad and Colby were in a meeting at his house. He was determined to get through to JR. Opal and Krystal were on their way home to join in. Tad's wife Cara and the rest of the Martin clan was not thrilled with the news of JR and Amanda's indiscretions, but Tad still looked at JR as a son and refused to let him self-destruct. Tad had already spoken to Amanda and Jake, and despite some tension, Amanda was willing to be there to try and help. Asher had shown up to offer support for Colby and Liza had also been asked. Tad was just waiting to get in touch with Marissa and see if she could be there before they set the 'intervention' in motion. The one thing that left them all in complete confusion was plaguing Tad's mind. _What on Earth set him off? He has been sober for so long? Is it the incident with Amanda, or maybe something is not right with the company? Oh Dixie, I need you to watch over us and help guide us to do what JR needs. We have got to get through to him, for AJ's sake._


	31. The Blame Game

The car ride home was in silence. Upon hearing the frantic pleas from Colby in regards to catching JR drinking, and now the involvement of Tad, Marissa was beside herself. _What could have possibly driven him to this? Surely, it has nothing to do with us? We have been divorced for so long now and completely separated for months. Oh my... _Marissa let out a small gasp at a realization. Bianca noticed, placed a comforting hand on Marissa's leg, and broke the silence. "Marissa…Honey…talk to me. I understand that you are worried about JR drinking again and I can only begin to imagine the thoughts you are having, but it is not good to stew over it. Talk to me."

Marissa sighed and snapped out of the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions and glanced at Bianca. "I'm sad and frustrated that our weekend is over…but you're also right. I am worried. JR is not 'JR' when he is drunk. I am worried for AJ, because I don't want him exposed to that. He loves his father and his father loves him…but alcohol has a nasty way of changing those dynamics with fear, anger, resentment and regret. I can't bear to see that happen. I am really confused as to what could have set him off?" Bianca squeezed her hand and said "You are worried that somehow, he knows about us…aren't you?"

Marissa nodded, never taking her eyes from the road. "What if he does, Bianca? What if Krystal or even Kendall said something to someone? What if he saw? What if I am to blame?" "STOP IT!" Bianca's tone broke through Marissa's rambling and scared her a little, but she glanced in Bianca's direction and was reassured. "I am sorry, Marissa…but really, stop it. You are not to blame…'we' are not to blame. I don't think Kendall would spill it, and I don't really believe that Krystal would tell anyone in this case. I don't have any idea if JR found out. Maybe Scott and JR got into one of their squabbles, and Scott let it slip? Maybe JR was in the park that day? The point is you aren't going to know, until we get there and if it is 'us', we aren't helping anything by trying to guess."

Marissa nodded again and said "You are right. I'm sorry. I just…" Bianca cut her off "I just…nothing! Don't be a victim in this. You have not done anything wrong. Look, JR cheated on you…you found out…did you run to a bottle? Did I, when I found out about Maggie? When I heard what Reese did? When my marriage ended? No! JR is a grown up, just like us. JR has been practically bragging about his sobriety for a long time now. He knows what effort he has put into it. When you achieve that, you are proud because you did it…no one else. By that same token, if he fell off the wagon, it is on him. Sure, something obviously happened that upset him, but he chose to pick up that drink. No one forced him."

Marissa lifted her hand and quickly stroked Bianca's face, before returning it to the wheel. "Okay, you have made a very good point. So what happens now? What do we do, if it is the revelation of our relationship? I am not going to deny it, but will that make things worse? I have never been to an intervention before. " Bianca replied "I don't know? I really don't have an answer for how anything is going to go down. But I know that I will be there for you when it is all over. I know this is not going to be easy, but I believe that if JR sees that his family cares, that he might turn around. It doesn't matter what the outcome is, I will be waiting for you, for whatever you need. As far as AJ goes, he has an amazing mother, and me and the girls…as well as Krystal and all the Martins…he will be safe and loved, no matter what!" Marissa smiled and said "Well, I guess we will find out soon enough…we aren't that far away." Both girls gave each other a look of reassurance and returned their gaze to the road ahead.

/

Tad, Opal and Colby sat patiently in the living room of the Martin house. Krystal was in the kitchen with Liza preparing some tea for everyone to drink, while Cara and Jake kept all the kids occupied upstairs. Asher sat quietly in the corner of the room, trying to send vibes of support to Colby, and Amanda paced nervously back and forth. Tad finally gave her a look, and she sat in a nearby chair. JR was going to walk in at any moment, to bring AJ for a play date with the girls. Until then, all they could do was wait. Wait and pray.

AJ ran inside ahead of his father and jumped into Tad's arms. "Hey, Sport?" He said with a laugh. "I am glad to see you, too! But I know two girls who are just dying to play with you upstairs!" AJ did a fist pump in the air as he exclaimed "Alright! See ya!" and jumped off Tad's lap, and racing passed his father, before vanishing upstairs. "Hey Tad, I'm sorry I'm a little late. How.." JR began as he walked into the living room from the foyer. His eyes scanned the room and all the faces, before settling back on Tad. "What the hell is this?"


	32. The Intervention

Tad stood up and approached JR and without really saying anything, he hugged his stepson. On his cue, Asher went behind them into the foyer and locked the door, then placed his chair in front of it and sat. This went unnoticed by JR who pulled away from Tad and nervously shifted his gaze between his stepfather and sister. "JR, we love you and we really need to talk to you." Tad said. Colby stood up and walked to her brother. JR had a moment of realization in his eyes and then his features seemed to flash with pain, before growing stoic again. He choked up, a little, when he tried to speak. "Is it Dad? Did something happen to Dad? What is this?"

Colby hugged her brother and replied "No, no…it's nothing like that. We need to talk about you. I am worried about you." The relief washed over JR, as well as confusion. He took a nearby chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Colby, what is this nonsense? What in the world are you worried about me for? I am fine." Colby shook her head vigorously "No, JR! No you're not! I caught you drinking the other night! I saw you!" Tad walked up behind Colby and put his hand on her back. He knelt to the ground near JR and spoke softly. "JR, what is going on? You were doing so well. Let us help you. Whatever it is…we can help."

JR stood up, the anger obviously building up. "Colby, this is nonsense! I had one drink! Fine…okay? I admit it. I will go to a meeting and be done with it. No sense in rounding up the posse to attack me!" Tad got up and walked over in front of JR and said "Hang on! We know that it was more than one drink. Colby and I talked with the staff and we know there were several bottles found and about you passing out by the pool the other night."

A look of embarrassment could almost be seen across JR's features, before he went numb again. "Okay, what do you think you are going to do about this? What are you going to do, Tad? You gonna hug it out of me? Is Krystal going to bake some brownies? Maybe Opal can do our nails…huh?" JR tried to fight his urges that were building up. He felt twitchy and thought _I__'ll be damned if I give them anything to go on about. _He sat hoping to steady his hands on the armrests, and continued "We can make a little party out of it? Everybody is here to save JR! You people don't know the first thing about my life…about what I am going through!" Tad was frustrated and turned around, looking to others for help. Krystal spoke up "JR no one wants to see you fall off the wagon. We just want to help for AJ's sake. That boy needs you sober."

JR stood, started clapping and said "Well, thank you…Mother of the Year! So glad you could be here for this!" He spun around and scanned the room. "Where is my dear ex-wife? She didn't want to be part of the fun? Couldn't 'tear' herself away from her 'vacation'?" JR's affectations and gestures were not lost on Krystal. _He couldn't possibly know about the girls?_ She thought, and then dismissed it. There was a knock on the door and JR turned to see Asher rise and open the door. "Really, Tad?" JR questioned. "You think Asher is going to stop me from leaving, or going for another drink?" JR did not see Marissa enter after Asher let her in. She spoke "He may not be able to alone, but we all will...together."

JR turned to look at Marissa with anger in his eyes. "JR, what are you doing?" She asked. "Just a few weeks ago, you were so proud of your sobriety…What happened?" JR slammed his fist against a table and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE, MARISSA? We divorced and when I tried to work it out…to change…you said it was over. Tell me, how long did you wait until you jumped in someone else's bed?" The room fell into a hush and mouths were agape. Marissa stood horrified thinking _He knows. How in the hell does he know?_ Tad looked to JR and questioned "Is that what all this is about? You and Marissa?"

"Why don't you share your filthy little secrets with everyone, Marissa? Or would you like me too? Oh, yeah…I know! It seems that my dear ex-wife has been playing me for a fool. Running around town behind my back. Isn't that right, dear? How long…how long has this been dragging on, huh? While we were married?" Krystal couldn't take anymore and shouted "JR, STOP!"

"No, it is okay, Krystal." Marissa said. "He is upset and if he wants to be upset, that is okay." She turned to JR and slowly stepped towards him. "JR, you have this all wrong. I want to talk to you about this. Yes, I am with someone, but it is new and it was long after we were done. You have got to believe me." Amanda scoffed "JR, you know I am your friend, and I have known you a long time, but don't act like you haven't made mistakes too. We all do." She turned to face everyone and said "I think they need to discuss this more privately." Everyone nodded and went to separate areas of the house.

Marissa touched JR on the shoulder and he pulled away. "JR, look I don't know how you found out, and it doesn't really matter. I should have told you." JR looked at her with an angry confused grimace "Bianca? Marissa…I don't get it…You're straight. I mean, have you ever?"

"No, I have never and I assure you…" She said "This was not something that I planned on. We were friends…and that was all. I didn't even start getting closer to her until her divorce. You and I were divorced and things were still very complicated. Then the longer Bianca and I knew each other, the closer we became. I swear to you…nothing happened…nothing at all, until the last week or so."

"So, all those nights you stayed over there…Nothing?' JR questioned. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because we were friends first, JR. Because we helped each other and hurt each other and we both walked away because we knew we were no longer what the other one needed. Because we have a child that we share, and we have been doing right by him…and we are going to continue to do that. You can look me in the eyes and know that I am telling you the truth."

"I guess I do." JR said. 'I don't know why, but I do. I believe you. I just felt so betrayed when I found out. It just all seemed so shady." He turns from her and shakes his head, his mind is racing._ I don't get it. How can she just switch like that? Damn it, Marissa…I wanted to try again. If they are a couple, then that means she has moved on…we really are done._ JR choked back his emotions and let his anger take over. He turned back around and pointed angrily at Marissa, closing the distance between them. _Oh God! If I just want to take her in my arms and hold her. Kiss her, make her see that this is…NO! Stop this! You are a Chandler! You don't beg for a woman._ He came out of his own daze and questioned Marissa. "If you two…if you are together…why are you running around at some resort? Hmm? Why not just be open. What do they say? We're here…We're Queer…blah blah blah" His exaggerated movements and tone pissed Marissa off.

"Stop, JR!" She shouted. "You are angry and hurt and I get it. I absolutely do and I'm okay with you being mad. You know that you don't feel that way! You also know that this is not the bullshit message that we are teaching our son! Don't turn this into some hate campaign. You can be mad at me, but not for reasons like that." JR softened a bit and nodded. Marissa continued "Remember how proud we both were of AJ for sticking up for Miranda? We both felt that what happened was wrong. The gay issue has nothing to do with this problem. You have known Bianca a very long time and have never had a problem with her being gay before."

JR laughed and said, "No, No our problems have been on almost every other topic but that. Well, I had a crush on her when I was a kid and then she came out…but that was about as close as it got to me being angry about sexuality." JR half smiled and then his feelings took over again, so he shut them down. "You didn't answer me though. If this is something you are willing to throw our family away for…then why are you two sneaking off? Why not come out with it?"

Marissa gave JR a disapproving look and said "We were trying to figure this out. It was never about trying to cause a scandal, or embarrass anybody. I have real feelings for her, JR…stronger than I have felt in a long time and I just couldn't deny that anymore. It was unexpected and surprising and we didn't want to spread this all over the place, before we could even put a name on it. So we went away and just tried to figure it all out. May I ask…how you found out?"

"The Exposer got a lead on you guys from some pissed off employee. I paid him off to kill it. They have pictures and everything. You really should be more careful."

"Wow, I know exactly the son of a bitch that did this! Oh well, I am not afraid of whatever they have. Bianca and I will get through this. For the record, I am not throwing away anything. You and I don't have to be together to be family. I care about you and we both look after AJ and love him…that hasn't changed. But you…you started drinking again…because of this? Why? Why did this get to you?" Marissa asked. JR could feel the anger building up again. He fought to hide his feelings, the feelings that seemed to be building in his gut. She had gotten through to his heart and that was a weakness that he would never show. Not to her or anyone. Then he heard AJ's voice from the hall. Neither parent had heard him come into the room. "Daddy…you are drinking again? I thought you stopped because you said it was bad for you? Please don't do something that is bad for you…I love you, Dad!"

JR would not let anyone through, not ever…except his little boy. He felt a little piece of the wall in his heart crumble and fought the formation of tears in his eyes. He picked his son up and said "I won't drink another drop, I promise. I love you too, AJ!" When his son hugged him and his ex-wife turned away, JR let a tear fall and quickly wiped it away.


	33. The Mouths of Babes

Tad came back into the room. He was still unsure of what exactly was happening, but saw that AJ had entered, the possibly volatile scene, and wanted to help if needed. "Everything okay in here?" Tad asked quietly. JR cleared his throat and let AJ go. He wanted to do right by his son, but more than anything…he wanted to avoid any further questioning by Marissa that might cause his guard to drop anymore. He evaded her eyes and instead turned to Tad and hugged him. "Thanks, Tad." He said. "Thanks for caring and for looking out for me. Do you think you would mind driving me to a meeting? I promised a certain little boy that I would get some help."

Tad smiled and patted JR on the back, then said "Absolutely! Let me go get my keys." JR looked down at AJ and said "I love you, son. Thank you for being you! I am going to go and start making myself better, okay? I need you to go ahead and stay with your Mom tonight and I will pick you up on Wednesday…okay?" AJ nodded and hugged his dad's leg. Marissa turned to JR and said "Are you sure you don't want to talk some more? I don't think we were finished." JR nodded and tried to just brush her off. "Seriously, Marissa…everything is going to be okay. I have beaten this before, and I will again. I have to go though…Tad's waiting." With a pat on her arm, JR hurriedly walked to the door. Marissa was left with AJ, alone in the living room.

She looked down at the sweet boy and he looked up at her. "What are we gonna do tonight, Mom? I get a whole extra day with you! We should do something fun!" Marissa smiled at her son's enthusiasm and then her mind drifted to thoughts of Bianca._ Tonight will be my first night staying with her. The first night of the rest of my life. Wow, this is not how I imagined telling AJ about this…but I guess I can feel him out…see how it goes?_

Marissa sat down on the couch and with a monster-like growl, and silly scowl across her face, she grabbed him pulling him to her. The boy giggled excitedly and then after his laughter subsided, he grew thoughtful. "Mommy? Is Daddy going to be okay?" Marissa hugged AJ tight and said "Honey, I hope so. We are all going to do whatever we can to help him." AJ thought for a moment and said "Maybe we need to go back to stay with him like we used to. All of us together, like a family is supposed to be. Maybe that will help him?"

Marissa bit her bottom lip and said "No, Honey. That would be pretending. Make-believe is not going to help your Daddy get better. I know you have been confused about this for a while, but Mommy and Daddy are not going to get back together. When I moved out, that was the last time I would live in the house with Daddy. But you see, we have you…and we love you so much. So we will always be a family because of that. Sometimes you will stay with Daddy and sometimes with me. And sometimes we might even all be places together with your grandparents and cousins…all families are different. You know that right? All that matters is the love that families have."

AJ nodded and said "There are a lot of different kinds families at my school. I understand. You and Daddy just won't be a 'couple'. But maybe Daddy can find someone to be a couple with to make him not sad and then he won't be feeling sick anymore?"

Marissa laughed and rubbed her son's head and said "Well, maybe, but I want to tell you something, that is kind of important news."

"What?" AJ said. "Well." Marissa cleared her throat. "Me and Bianca really care about each other and well…We love each other like a family does." AJ smiled "I love Miranda and Gabby a whole bunch! Miranda is my birthday twin and that is almost like having a sister!"

"Why, yes…Yes it is." Marissa continued. "Since we love each other so much, we decided that we are going to be a couple." AJ looked surprised. "When you come stay with me…when you aren't with Daddy, I mean…you and I are going to live in the same house as Bianca and the girls. What do you think about that?"

AJ pumped his fist and said "That is AWEsome! We are gonna be like a family? I am going to have a Daddy here and then when I am with you, I am going to have two sisters AND two mommies? That is so cool. Can I have my own room? Now I am even more like Miranda, cause she already had two mommies. I guess now she has three, and Bobby Douglas at school has two daddies. Ooh and that makes Spike and Ian my cousins too, and not just my friends! Awesome!"

Marissa's mouth was agape as she heard her son rattle on and on about his new family connections. All she could do was nod and smile in amazement_. I just cannot believe how much of a grip he seems to have on this. I totally forgot about that Douglas boy…and OF COURSE he would be thrilled for another connection to the Kane kids. He LOVES them! Wow! I don't know what I was afraid of? Heh…"Out of the mouths of babes"._

AJ finished talking and then smelled the air and said "I think Grandma made brownies! Can I go have one and tell her about my new family?" "Sure." Marissa said. "And you can go play, and then we will leave in a little while, okay?"

"Okay!" could be heard from AJ as he trailed off to the kitchen.

Marissa's attention was turned to the door as she saw Bianca tiptoeing in. "How did it go?" Bianca said. "I saw Tad and JR come out so I drove around a bit till I saw they were gone. What happened?" Marissa got up and made her way into Bianca's arms and laid her head on her shoulder. "Oh, it was intense when I got here. He knows. He found out about us and he went off on a bender, because he thought we were making a fool out of him. He thought we have been going at this since before he and I split."

"What?" Bianca said, pushing Marissa away a little, so she could look her in the eyes. "You told him that wasn't the case, I am sure? Then what?" Marissa took a sigh and led Bianca to the couch. "Then the room cleared and I told him how it was. I reassured him that nothing had happened the way he was thinking and reminded him of how we are not meant to be together and why. I still think he is feeling something, but then AJ came in and was upset and JR broke down a little. He was crying and he doesn't think I saw, but I did. He promised AJ he would get sober and before we could talk anymore, he ran off to a meeting with Tad."

"Wow!" Bianca said "That is incredible! But, you said he knew…how? Did he say?" Marissa's grin turned to rage "YES! It was that sleaze ball desk clerk at the resort. He apparently got fired and he took pictures of us somehow and sent them to The Exposer! JR was approached with the story and paid the guy to squash it." Marissa thought a bit and said "I never thanked him for that. Oh well."

"HA!" Bianca scoffed. "I assure you, dear. If he paid for it…it wasn't to squash the story. I am sure JR was out to use it against you at some point. I mean, think about it." Marissa's eyes widened at the realization that her lover was probably right. "As for 'Tim' and The Exposer…they have no idea what they just got themselves into!" Bianca said smugly as she picked up her cell phone, dialed and brought it to her ear.


	34. Temporary Home

Marissa had gathered her belongings from the Martin house, while Bianca went about making phone calls and the necessary contacts to bring legal action against the poor fool who dared to take pictures of her without her knowledge. She also contacted her friends at the resort. Bianca figured that they would want a piece of the action since some of their privacy laws had been broken, as well. Marissa just smiled as she heard the one-side of the conversation. Bianca could be quite intimidating, and she loved that.

_She is so sweet and kind and thoughtful, one would never realize that she can be so Kane like. She really has a lot of her mother in her. I think she might make a damn good lawyer if she ever wanted a career change._ She giggled and took the last load of stuff out to the car before turning to AJ. "Okay, Mister…you have stuff at Daddy's, and I feel like you should leave some things here for when you stay over with Jenny and Kathy. So you tell me what you want to bring with you." AJ carefully weeded through his room and picked out a choice selection of toys, while Marissa packed his bag.

In another half an hour, they were done and headed down the stairs to the living room. Opal, Cara, Krystal and Liza were having ice tea and discussing everything that had gone down earlier that afternoon. When they realized Marissa had suitcases in her hands, Krystal looked at her daughter's face and a smile crossed her lips. "So you are leaving?" There was a bit of confusion, as well as a tiny hint that she knew exactly what was happening. Marissa cleared her throat and answered "Well, yes…yes I am."

Opal could hardly contain her excitement. She had heard JR's revelation, about Marissa being with someone new and had been racking her brain the rest of the afternoon attempting to figure it out. "Well, this wouldn't have something to do with this new fella that JR was speaking of, now would it?" Marissa blushed, a little. _Great, I forgot everybody knows part of my story now, I guess there is no time like the present to clear things up. Gosh, did it have to be the town gossip though?_ Marissa felt Bianca's presence as she came up behind her and it gave her a little more reassurance. Bianca spoke out before Marissa could find the words.

"Well, Opal" Bianca said and turned to Liza. "Liza, you should maybe hear this too. I would rather everyone hear it from us, to be honest…to avoid anything unpleasant. Everyone is away of how close Marissa and I have become, especially, since the attack by Ricky." Opal nodded repeatedly and exclaimed "Oh yes, she is your best gal pal…just like Erica and me." Bianca smiled and regained control of the conversation before Opal decided to go on. "Yes, that is correct. Well, things have changed…or evolved recently and well, we are…together."

There was a moment, or two, of blank stares and then Bianca added "We are a couple…together…in love. In other words, Opal, I am the "fella" JR alluded to." Opal's mouth dropped at first and immediately she released an ear piercing squeal of delight. "Well, if that ain't the best gosh danged news! Come here, you two!" She exclaimed, unexpectedly pulling both women into an embrace. Liza

congratulated the girls and wished them well. With a little interference from Krystal, the girls were able to escape Opal's grip and after gathering AJ…they headed off to Wildwind.

Bianca was very excited to listen to AJ repeat his earlier ravings about having new family members. They all discussed on how they would tell the girls, the following day, when they arrived home from Paris. "I think we should have a party!" AJ expressed. Bianca smiled and confirmed "I think that is a wonderful idea! I think tomorrow, when I go to the airport to get the girls, you and your Mom can set up some refreshments and cake and maybe draw some pictures to decorate. Then we can all celebrate our first night together. How does that sound?"

"I think that is a GREAT idea!" AJ squealed. Marissa smiled at Bianca and placed her hand on her leg. Bianca returned the smile and asked Marissa quietly "Happy?" Marissa nodded "Absolutely! Are you sure that Caleb is okay with this?"

"I assure you, Marissa." Bianca insisted. "I have checked and double-checked and he is fine. Asher is gone most of the day, and He and Caleb tend to whole up in their rooms anyway. I promised him that as soon as we find something, we will be out. I don't know about you, but I can hardly wait to begin our search."

Marissa smiled even wider and said "Confession. I was already browsing today on my phone while AJ sorted through toys. So yeah, I would say I am excited." They pulled into the drive of Wildwind and hurried to the door. AJ ran ahead and was almost to their wing of the house. He was chanting something about picking a room, close to the girls room, as his own. Bianca walked in and Marissa followed behind. Bianca whipped around and wrapped her arms around the surprised red-head and said "Welcome to our temporary home, Honey!" Then she leaned in to place a passionate kiss on Marissa's lips.


	35. The End

**ALRIGHT…so I have gotten tons of sweet comments from folks. I appreciate it all. It is humbling to have people complimenting me on something that I started on a whim. I am a huge Minx over as well and writing about them has definitely helped with the withdrawals. Life, however, has started to interfere. With my son's surgeries approaching (He has special needs—very simple procedures—No Worries) AND of course, the holidays on the horizon. I am finding my time stretched thin.**

**I regretfully say that this will be the last chapter of this story. I know there may be questions about things that I hinted at or people that were not addressed. I assure you that I am considering possible sequels in the future. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give me as much feedback as you wish. I love it! Thanks for reading!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

JR stood by the fireplace, and raised his hand up to touch a picture frame. He outline the face of his son, beaming back at him and his gaze moved to the image of Marissa. "Damn it, Marissa!" He cursed under his breath. _Why is this happening? Why am I feeing so much? She is right…we haven't been good, not for a long time. We were good together, once though. I was trying, and obviously failing at getting there again, but now…now if what she is saying is true….if she is in love with Bianca? If she is a lesbian…how can I fix anything? How can I compete with that?_ He sat the picture back down and checked his pocket for his keys. He could feel the urge to drink rising in him. It burned his throat and parched his mouth and he had to find control. He knew he had promised his son and he was not about to break it. He resolved that he couldn't fix anything until he had control again. He checked his watch, removed his keys and headed out the door to go to a support meeting. He would find a way to win Marissa's heart once he had better control.

/

Marissa laid across the bed in what was now her and Bianca's bedroom. They had watched 'Cars 2', at the request of AJ and now that the credits were scrolling across the screen, she was surveying the scene around her. Bianca was lazily splayed across the head of the bed and AJ had curled up, resting his head on her leg. Marissa sat up, easing her head from near Bianca's, not wanting to wake her. She was looking at the two most important people in her world. Marissa's heart felt full, so full that it could bust.

She raised her hand to stroke Bianca's face and brush a strand of hair from covering her eyes and nose. The gentle touch tickled the brunette's cheek and she her eyes opened. When she gathered her bearings, and saw Marissa sheepishly grinning back at her, her lips curled into a smile. "Hey." Bianca said through a throaty whisper. Marissa smiled, in kind and replied, "Hey, Beautiful! I am sorry that I woke you. I was trying to be gentle." Bianca reached out and touched Marissa's hand and said, "You were…I am just a light sleeper, I guess?" She glanced at AJ resting against her legs, and said "I am going to carry him to a room and get him set up. Why don't you get yourself comfortable here? You can finish unpacking and get ready for bed."

Marissa nodded, asking "Are you sure? You don't have to do that…I mean, I appreciate it, but…"

Bianca had gently eased off the bed and made her way around to the sleeping child. She raised her hand to interrupt Marissa's questions and insisted, "But nothing. I want to do this. We are going to be in this together now. We are a family and that started when we walked through the door. I want to help now, and besides...I know the house and the layout better and I know where everything is. Now is your chance to start getting settled in so that you can be comfortable and at home here too!" Bianca got up and hoisted AJ in her arms.

Marissa blushed at Bianca's statement of love and family and home, and she kissed Bianca softly before she turned to leave. This did feel like home. She felt absolutely safe and warm and all the things that she never thought she would have again. She felt the feelings that she had once began to feel with David and Krystal and JR when she first arrived here. The feeling of a second chance at something, something she thought she had lost forever with the death of her parents. She remembered her world spinning, when she lost faith in David, and her marriage to JR began to crumble. Now…now she felt peace and true joy. Everything with Bianca was clicking into place so easily. She was old enough to realize that it was not going to always be easy. She knew there would be conflicts ahead, but in the moment as she watched her lover and best friend, carry her sleeping child…she knew that she could face anything. They would make it through, they were stronger and better together and they had come this far. They had found their way home.

**THE END**


End file.
